


Over-turned

by ChumChumPotato



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kushina Uzumaki, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Between Naruto & Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Crossdressing, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Good Uchiha Itachi, Good Uchiha Madara, Growing Up Together, Intellectual Disability, Intellectually Disabled Character, Intersex Uzumaki Naruto, Light Angst, Light depression, M/M, Male Lactation, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Omega Minato Namikaze, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining, Rejection, Retelling of the Story Flipped (a book and movie), Time Skips, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku Being an Asshole, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki devoutly believes in three things: the sanctity of trees, the wholesomeness of the eggs he collects from his backyard flock of chickens, and that someday he will kiss Uchiha Sasuke.ORWhen second-graders Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto, "Naru", Namikaze-Uzumaki first meet, Naru knows it's love, but Sasuke isn't so sure.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 94
Kudos: 214
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. The Beginning (Sasuke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke complains about his new home and neighbor, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of turning stories that are already made into something with my own ideas. I hope you all enjoy this too. It also helps with encouraging confidence in my writing as I'm horrible at coming up with my own intriguing stories and concepts. 
> 
> This story is the book, and movie, Flipped with my own touch of story telling. Although the story starts off rocky, I think the sweet ending more than makes up for it. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy~

"Here it is," My father, Fugaku Uchiha, says gruffly. He feels the same way about moving as I do, he hates it.  
  
"Oh!" My mother, Mikoto Uchiha, exclaims happily. She's a bit more optimistic about moving than my dad and I, "What do you guys think?" I know this is a loaded question. What she's really asking is 'You know you have to like this right?' I don't give her the satisfaction of an answer at first.  
  
"Mother, I think this place is wonderful," My brother, Itachi 'the woman magnet' Uchiha, says from the back of the car as we come to a stop outside our new forever home. He's the perfect son. Smart, composed, kind, and a strong alpha with the scent to prove it. I hold no qualms against my brother, but he can be a real annoyance sometimes what with his stupid smiling face and perfect manners.  
  
"It's okay," I finally say, knowing the answer would be forced out of me one way or another. We all get out and split up to work on moving in. My brother and mom go inside with the movers to set up the furniture while my dad and I stay outside to get the boxes. For me, that was the beginning of what would be half a decade of avoidance and discomfort.  
  
"Hi, I'm Naruto!" My eyes were blinded by the boy's brightness. From the way he smelled, I could tell that he was an omega, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. His voice was annoying. It was raspy and grated on my nerves in the most unpleasant way. His hair was unruly, and it was obvious it hadn't met a brush in quite some time. The thing that annoyed me the most though, was the boy's stupidly bright grin. What did he have to be so happy about? I didn't want to interact with this boy any more than I already have, and luckily I wouldn't have to for long.  
  
"Hey, hey! Excuse me, but what are you doing?" My dad exclaims. I couldn't believe my eyes. Naruto was touching OUR stuff, OUR boxes!  
  
"Don't you want some help?" He had the audacity to ask. It was obvious that we DID NOT want his disgusting omegan hands touching our valuables.  
  
"No. There are fragile things in there," My dad says grimly, his dislike of Naruto shown through his tone.  
  
"How about this one?" The boy was relentless.  
  
"No, no, no. Run home, little omega, I'm sure your mother is wondering where you are."  
  
"Oh, no, my mom knows where I am. She said it's fine." That megawatt grin is on full display again. It did weird things to my gut and I didn't like it.  
  
It didn't take long to realize this omegan boy could not take a hint.  
  
"It's a little too crowded in here with three people," My father's scent slowly turns sour with annoyance and anger. To Naruto's credit, he looks completely unaffected, choosing to beam up at my dad before replying with:  
  
"I don't mind!"  
  
Yes, couldn't take a hint of any kind.  
  
"You wanna push this box together? Don't worry, I'm a strong omega!" He says to me, turning those stupidly pretty baby blue on me. It's unfair how pretty this boy is even in that kill-me-orange jumpsuit he's wearing.  
  
"Sasuke, isn't it time for you to go help your mother?" My father addresses me without even looking away from the blonde, but what he says confuses me. My mother? She has Itachi, why would she need my help? I voice my slight confusion with an eloquent:  
  
"Huh?" It's then I realize that this was my ticket out of this awkward situation, "Oh, yeah!"  
  
I take my leave, dashing out of the truck, but Naruto was hot on my trail. Nothing would stop him. I was about to tell him to get lost when the weirdest thing happened, his hand slid into mine and latched onto my fingers. I was mortified, but a small part of me felt... satisfied. It was as if I had finally come home after a long day at work, but second-grader me couldn't understand the onslaught of feelings and did the manliest thing you could do as a seven-year-old. I ran to hide behind my mother who was coming from inside the house.  
  
"Hello, I see you've met my son, Sasuke," My mother is too nice sometimes. This boy is trouble, it was obvious by the way he made me feel weird.  
  
"Yep." That grin should be illegal.  
  
While that was the end of that interaction, it was not the end of my troubles with the boy. On the first day of school, the minute I walked into Iruka-sensei's class...  
  
"Sasuke?! You're here! And you're in my class!"  
  
At that moment, while being manhandled by my annoyingly bright neighbor, it was clear: School would not be a sanctuary. The other kids taunted me, I was branded for life as the annoying omega's alpha. It stayed that way until sixth grade. I had had enough of Naruto's harassment and came up with a plan to end this stupidity. Sakura, a pink-haired beta, Naruto's mortal enemy, and the prettiest girl in school was the perfect way to get rid of my nuisance. I never understood why Naruto hated Sakura, but it wasn't going to stop me from taking advantage of the fact. My plan was to date Sakura for long enough that Naruto would lose interest, but the plan went awry quickly.  
  
"Sasuke!" Sakura's screech was a force to be reckoned with, "You were only dating me to get rid of Naru?!" The slap she gifted my cheek stung more than the fact that she found out the truth. You see, my supposed best friend Kiba, a brown-haired beta prankster who I met through tutoring help, also liked Sakura. When he found out that my plan actually worked, he got jealous and told her the truth. I couldn't be mad, I was wrong for doing that especially since I knew that he liked her, but at the time I didn't care.  
  
My single goal was to get rid of Naruto, and I had failed.  
  
The next week Naruto was back to his old self, but it seemed to have gotten worse. Our scents had finally started to develop into what would become our distinctive smells. It was also at this time that we learned about mating rituals in health class. Mix these two events with one chaotic Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, and you release hell on Earth.  
  
At least, in my opinion.  
  
He had taken his newfound knowledge and used me as his science experiment, in lamens terms, he scented me. Scenting with people who are not a part of your family is considered highly sensual. It is the first thing couples do to deepen their relationship when preparing for bonding and marriage. While others may be flattered when someone shows this type of deep emotion towards them, I was simply horrified. Deep down, my alpha roared in satisfaction at the fact that this particular omega chose me, but I was too good at ignoring that little voice in my head. Seventh and eighth grade passed by rather quickly. The only thing that would've made it better would've been if Naruto left me alone.  
  
In the last few weeks of eighth grade; though, I didn't have long to dwell on my problems involving Naruto, for the Science fair was coming up and I intended to win first prize for my project.  
  
"What were you thinking about doing for your science project?" Neji, a brown-haired alpha, and my new best friend asked me when the announcement was made.  
  
"Maybe something about how split ends react with different hair conditioners," I say. The look he gave me was unimpressed, to say the least, but he said nothing about my choice of research topics. It was only a brief consolation, but all I could think of was that next year would be different. We would be freshmen in a bigger school. Hopefully, we'd be in separate classes for once and this madness with Naruto would finally, finally be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I think I'll start to do this more often if you all like it, 'this' being re-writing story plotlines so they include my own little touch of literature prowess, so make sure you put your thoughts in a comment down below if you do like it! If you see any mistakes then please point them out to me! Otherwise, thank you for your time!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	2. The Beginning (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto sings praise about his favorite alpha. Oh, and he tells us his thoughts on their first encounter of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a simple Oneshot but things got out of hand. I wasn't going to post this chapter until Friday, but seeing it's already done I thought, 'Why not?' Anyway, enjoy~

The first day I met Sasuke Uchiha I was instantly in love. It was his everything. His silky blue-black hair framing his perfect face and jawline. His flawless alabaster skin, unmarked and simply begging for attention. That smoldering stare that seemed to look into the deepest recesses of my soul. Who wouldn't fall in love with such a hunk? It only made it better that my omega was also instantly attached, sensing a powerful alpha in who I hoped was my future mate. His family had just moved into the neighborhood and I'd gone over to help them settle into their new nest.  
  
"You wanna push this box together? Don't worry, I'm a strong omega!" I'd said to him, giving what I hoped to be my best demure look after my trademark grin. My parents have always told me to be myself, but I also know the appeal of a soft omega. I wanted to show him that I could be strong and independent while also showing that I was submissive, but only to him. It was hard to be strong, his father was a very scary and powerful alpha. His scent proved it as it wafted through the van, so potent I could taste the sourness from his anger. I didn't know why he was angry but I gave him my best smile anyway. My dad always told me that my smile was infectious; that it could light up anyone's day.  
  
"It's crowded in here with three people."  
  
"I don't mind!" Flexibility in any situation is always a desirable trait.  
  
I'd been in the van for only a minute when Sasuke was sent inside to help his mother. I'm not as dumb as I may possibly seem. I knew Sasuke had an older brother, I saw him when they first got here, so I knew this was just a ruse. For what? I don't know, but what I do know is that my alpha was unhappy so I let my instincts lead me in comforting him.  
  
I made my move, grabbing his hand firmly and swiping my wrists over his to show that I accept his alpha. The way he looked at me was from fairytales; it was so hopeful and loving. My omega was swimming in happiness from the unsaid praise and acceptance. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, his mother came out to officially introduce us. I put on my best grin trying to get his mother's approval. His mother let out a low croon and gave me some cookies to take home. I appreciated the sentiment and went home thinking of the kiss that might have been.  
  
Sasuke, I had come to learn while watching him in the weeks that lead up to the first day of school, is very good at suppressing his emotions. He'll get this cute pout, don't ever tell him that though as he'll deny it to his dying breath, and cross his arms over his chest. While this is a good trait to have when dealing with strangers, it didn't exactly help him understand my feelings toward him. I decided to help him out. My omega was calling out to him, I knew his alpha felt it. I knew it from the way he'd watch me play in my yard on some days, the look on his face was one of longing. He wanted to be by my side, his alpha had accepted my omega. Knowing this, I decided to make the first move.  
  
"Sasuke?! You're here! And you're in my class!"  
  
I ran up to him, hugging him tightly. I tried to show with my body that I accepted him too. Everyone else took the hint, this alpha was mine. They all stepped away and allowed me to court him without competition; although, for some reason, Sasuke didn't understand what I was trying to show him. I didn't let that deter me, I kept at it. Every year I'd show him through gestures and gifts that I loved him; that my omega needed him.  
  
Sixth grade rolled around and I was feeling hopeful. It was the first day of school after winter break and I had a gift for Sasuke. I knew he loved tomatoes, so I grew some myself and picked out the best ones just for him.  
  
My parents had always said I had a green thumb.  
  
I was walking to his locker, ready to meet him and offer my gift, but when I got there my heart seemed to shatter. Broken from the sight of MY alpha being kissed by Sakura Haruno. It seems as if the pink-haired beta was put on this Earth to make me miserable. I hadn't always felt this way toward her, but things change; people change. She used to be this sweet little girl, and we used to be best friends, but one day she met another. Her new friend didn't like me and made sure I knew it. Turning Sakura against our friendship seemed too simple a task for her, so she took it a step further and kept at it.  
  
Bullying hurts.  
  
With my heart shattered, my gift is forgotten, and I simply walked away. If Sasuke wanted someone else who was I to stop him? It seems as if the higher powers were on my side; though because it took all of one week for them to break up. Sakura didn't take it very well, but now that he was free I had to take action. I had to step my game up to make sure he knew I was the best choice. I had to make it so there was no choice; make it so that I was the only one. He had to accept me, he was walking around with MY first kiss.  
  
Around the time we all started to develop distinct scents we also learned what scenting was. I thought that would be the perfect gesture to show Sasuke how much he means to me. Every year, all the way up to the second to last week in eighth grade, I scented him. It got me nowhere, but I wouldn't give up.  
  
I just had to find out why he wasn't acting on his alpha's call to me.  
  
The perfect opportunity came when the science fair our school was hosting was announced. Maybe I wasn't smart enough for him. Not that my grades were bad, I actually had very good grades. He didn't know that; though, so I entered the fair. If I got the first prize it'd show that I'm just as smart as I am strong.  
  
"You're entering the fair?" My dad, a blonde omega with a personality softer than a downy pillow named Minato, asked when I showed him the flyer that was passed out in class.  
  
"Yep!" I grinned up at him as he ruffled my hair. My dad was an artist, I was hoping he'd help make my project look just as pretty as it was sophisticated.  
  
"Well, we'd better come up with something for you to research," My mother, an alpha with the personality and coloring of a fire-cracker named Kushina, said chuckling a little at our interaction. My mother was a stay at home mom, but that's only because she chooses to be. She smart enough to be anything she wants, but she wanted to be at home with me. My dad's paintings make more than enough for our little family, so she decided that sharing those special moments with us is better than making an extra buck or two. After a bit of searching, we decided that with my natural affinity to all things nature-related we could do a project on the hatching of baby chicks. For the last week of school, I made no contact with my alpha as my parents and I worked together on my project.  
  
"It has to be perfect," I say to my dad one evening as we're decorating my poster, "I have to show Sasuke how smart I am."  
  
"Naru, if he can't see that by himself, then he's blind," My dad starts, his voice is soothing and smooth. I inherited my mother's voice which was rougher, but as I've grown it's begun to mellow out, "But I can see how this may help with that realization."  
  
When the fair finally happens all six of the chicks my mom went out to get for me hatched, and I win first prize.  
  
Being surrounded by my family, and showing off the fruits of our hard work, actually makes me forget why I did this in the first place. Oh well, it was still fun anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Tell me if you spot any mistakes, and what you like so far! Also, before you ask, yes Minato did give birth to Naru. Kushina impregnated Minato instead of the other way around. Unorthodox, I know, but I made it that way for a reason. It's a good reason, I promise! This development will add to the tea!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	3. Changes (Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke makes more complaints, but Madara is there to listen and maybe give some much needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

At the beginning of high school there were a lot of changes in my life, but none that I'd asked for. The biggest, and most important, change happened at home. My grandfather Madara Uchiha moved in to live with us. The man was stone cold to the world. Ever since he moved in he wouldn't do anything but stare out of one of our living room windows; the one that overlooks Naruto's yard actually. He'd stare all day and would never say anything to me.  
  
Mother said that he was like that because he missed my grandmother, but I think he secretly despises me or something.  
  
I was okay with this new development, as odd as it was. My new routine would be to come home, greet my grandfather, and be on my way. Nothing was ever said back until Naruto appeared in the newspaper. That's right, Naruto was in the newspaper. Now, he didn't get there because he did something like solve world hunger or find the cure to cancer.  
  
No, he was in the paper because of a tree. Yep, a tree. Let me start from the beginning. Naruto and his father were always climbing this large Sycamore tree that sat at the end of our street. It sat at the corner where our bus stop was located on an empty plot of land. He tried to get me to climb it multiple times actually.  
  
"Sasuke! Come, climb up here! The sight is so beautiful!" He'd called down to me one afternoon after getting home from school.  
  
Looking up at him my breathing became ragged. His blinding smile was pasted onto his face as he looked down at me and his unruly golden hair was glimmering in the sun. He'd taken to growing it out since the beginning of freshman year so it was a little longer than in years past. It reached just at his shoulders, just like his father. When the wind blew through it the strands moved like liquid gold.  
  
I could watch it shift and move around his small figure for days. His blue eyes were squinted from the force of his smile, and they glimmered with a happiness I didn't understand. How could he sit up there and be perfectly happy with causing me cardiac arrest? I did the only sensible thing one could do in such a situation, I ran away.  
  
"Uhm, actually... I have a, uh... a... thing. Yeah, a thing for my mother... uh, bye." Spoken like a true man. That didn't stop Naruto though. He'd climb up that tree every morning before school and yell out how far away the bus was.  
  
"4 blocks!" A pause, "2 blocks!" Another pause, "1 block." There are no words to describe how relieved I was when the bus finally got here. We did not need him yelling that early in the morning. As the bus rounded to our corner, he'd hopped down from the tree and rushed to me with that blinding grin of his.  
  
"The tree looks particularly beautiful in this light don't you think Sasuke?"  
  
"If by beautiful you mean as ugly as you are then yes," I'll admit my reply was pretty harsh if the hurt that flashed in his eyes was anything to go by. It seemed impossible to make Naruto feel anything other than blinding happiness. He was always smiling; always happy. Seeing him even just slightly disappointed was a foreign thing to me, but I swallowed and hid my displeasure in favor of ignoring the tugging at my heart telling me to please the omega.  
  
"Then you're just visually challenged. I feel sorry for you," His reply is instantaneous and cold. I was taken aback. This from the guy whose lawn was the laughing stock of the neighborhood. It truly grates on my father's nerves that his family can't seem to get themselves together.  
  
"Would you look at that, the wannabe artist has set his clown show up outside," My father says.  
  
"He paints landscapes. They make good money, and people say they're beautiful," My mother truly is too kind.  
  
"Landscapes, eh? Instead of painting he could do the world something better and start landscaping that piece of shit he calls a yard! Look at it! Bushes are growing over windows, and weeds are everywhere!" My father's voice was booming through the room by the end of his speech. Everyone was startled into silence. Everyone except my grandfather that is continued eating without any regard to the tense atmosphere around him. I have to admit that as annoying as that yard was to my father, it was nothing compared to the nuisance Naruto made of himself up in that tree.  
  
The next morning, as I was walking with Neji to the bus stop, and we heard a lot of commotion. Looking up, we saw Naruto in that stupid tree crying and some big, burly landscapers looking ready to bust a ball because it was their job to cut down the tree. Naruto's broken cries reached my ears and it took all of my effort to ignore the calls he made to me.  
  
"Sasuke! Please! Come up here with me! They won't cut it down if we're all up here! Everyone! PLEASE!"  
  
I was the last one that made it onto the bus although my alpha was howling at me to go to m- the omega. Forcing myself to ignore the feelings surging through my veins, I walked onto the bus and sat down in my usual seat. Looking out the window, I made the mistake of looking up at Naruto. Those blue eyes were never supposed to look that sad. They were never supposed to look at me disappointedly. My stomach churned with a sickness that I didn't understand, but the bus was already pulling off so there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
I'd finally gotten my wish, but at what cost?  
  
The next morning Naruto wasn't at the bus stop, or the morning after that, or even the morning after that. He'd stopped riding the bus. He was still at school though, quiet as a mouse, you'd never know he was there if it wasn't for his delectable pheromones. I breathed a sigh of relief that first day he missed the bus when I walked into our science class and got a whiff of his warm omegan smell. Then I mentally berated myself for being happy that my stalker was in the same vicinity as me. After the whole tree fiasco, Naruto ended up in the newspaper, and my grandfather saw it. Now you're all caught up.  
  
"Sasuke, come sit. I would like to talk to you," He said to me one afternoon.  
  
"What is it grandfather?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me about your friend Naru?"  
  
"Naruto? He's not my friend, far from it actually," That last part was said under my breath, but from the looks of his face, he probably heard it.  
  
"Why is that? He seems like a wonderful boy if you asked me."  
  
"Why do you want to know?" My rude response seemed to have taken him back a little. I was not raised to speak this way to my older family member, but the way he was speaking about Naruto grated on my nerves. Who was HE to praise M- that particular omega? The very same omega that STALKED ME throughout our childhood!  
  
"Sasuke, why don't we take a walk?" It was late at night, and I didn't really want to, but this was the first time my grandfather had ever said anything to me. How could I pass this opportunity up?  
  
"Sure, Grandfather."  
  
We walk silently for a bit until we make it to the stump where Naruto's tree used to be. He stops to stare before finally saying:  
  
"Must've been a beautiful view."  
  
I feel a pang of guilt and regret at the statement. How many times had Naruto told me the same thing? How many times had he tried to coax me into that tree with him? A vision of him and I cuddling in the branches of the tree while looking at the sunrise flashes through my mind and the feeling of regret intensifies. It's almost painful looking at the stump now.  
  
What could've been if I'd just admitted my attraction to Naru? I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Naruto is nothing but an annoyingly overbearing omega that can't seem to take no for an answer. Even as I remind myself of those facts they seem insignificant compared to how those eyes make me feel when they look at me and light up in pure happiness, or the way that body feels tightly pressed up against mine. My grandfather's voice shakes me from my thoughts.  
  
"Why don't you like him Sasuke?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" My mind is screaming at me to tell him the truth, to tell him that I DO like Naru, but I don't, "You'd have to know him."  
  
"A boy like that? I'd love to!" The chuckle that follows is gruff sounding but genuine, "Are you sure you're not just letting others make your decision for you?"  
  
"What do you mean? Naruto is overbearing and obnoxious. That's all there is to him." My brain reminds me in that moment of all the other qualities I decided not to say out loud.  
  
"That boy has an iron backbone," He's looking at me intently now and it takes all of my self-control not to squirm under his gaze, "Not everyone gets the pleasure of calling a person like that their neighbor."  
  
"Lucky them."  
  
His response is just a sigh but it says more than any word could. Looking back at the stump, the sweet image of Naru cuddling into my side as we lay under the shady protection of the tree clouds my brain once more and I find myself asking once again:  
  
'What could have been?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments below! If you spot any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me!^^


	4. Changes (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto begins to come down from cloud 9 and realizes that Sasuke isn't all he made up to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being late, school is a bitch. Enjoy~

I loved to watch my father paint. Growing up it was a constant part of my life. The thing I loved most about accompanying my dad as he painted were the things I learned about him. He was the most relaxed when he painted, so it was easy for me to ask about, and learn, what his life was like before I came along. Since the tree incident, I'd been spending a lot more time with my dad as he paints.  
  
The calming atmosphere reminded me of my time in my tree and slowly helped ease the pain of losing such an important part of me. I still feel the sting from losing such a fond part of my life, but the tree incident helped me realize something. Sasuke truly didn't care about me, if he did he would've come to help me at that moment. While my life was not in immediate danger, that tree was important to me. As my alpha, he should've taken it upon himself to help me achieve my goal just I would have as his omega.  
  
Instead he abandoned me.  
  
Left me to be taken care of by the ruthless landscapers. What if they had tried something after he turned his back? What if I had gotten hurt? I don't think he would've cared. I hope he wouldn't care. It would be devastating to me if the only way I could get his attention as if I had gotten severely hurt. Everything that happened that day is a blur. I remember sitting in the tree, waiting for the bus when a truck parked where the bus stop is.  
  
"Excuse me, sir!" I yell down at them, "You can't park there!"  
  
"What are you doing up there?! Get down! We're cutting this down!"  
  
My heart stopped. Cutting it down? But why?  
  
"The owner ordered for it to be cut down," One of the missed off looking alpha's said, "Wants to build a house or something. Get down from there now, girly! We got a job to do!"  
  
I refused to get down. When everyone came to catch the bus, I screamed and shouted for all of them to join me.  
  
"Sasuke! Please! Come up here with me! They won't cut it down if we're all up here! Everyone! PLEASE!"  
  
Sasuke abandoned me then. He chose school over me. The rejection cut through me, but I wasn't about to give up. This tree meant more to me than Sasuke and I wasn't about to let it go without a fight. Hours passed with me up in the tree, it seemed the whole neighborhood came to see. Eventually, my dad had to come up and convince me to get down after asking for a ladder from the landscapers.  
  
"Come on Naru. It's time to go."  
  
"Dad, don't let them cut it down. This is my tree! OUR tree!" I beg. Big fat tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks landing on the bark I love so much. It's been worn thin from the many times I'd climbed and sat upon it.  
  
"Naru, no tree is worth your safety," He says softly and grabs my hand, "It's time to let go."  
  
And I did. I let go of the tree and cried the whole way down. I never rode the bus again after that so I wouldn't have to see the stump. I'd always ride my bike, and it helped to avoid Sasuke as well which was a new development made after the tree incident.  
  
I had trouble paying attention in class. My heart wasn't in it anymore.  
  
"Naru?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes sensei?"  
  
"Do you know the answer?"  
  
"Uh... The... Trojan war?" I'm sure that was the answer to something, but it wasn't the answer to the percentage of blue marble in the bag. Somehow percentages and decimals didn't seem important to me anymore. The world lost its glow after my tree was cut down. Things that meant something before didn't stay that way. Sasuke meant something before. I loved him, I still love him. Right?  
  
I didn't leave my house often, and as a result my tan slowly faded.  
  
Eventually, I did go outside. Watching my dad paint was a type of stability that I desperately needed in my life right now. It was going well until we somehow ended up on the topic of Sasuke.  
  
"How far have you gotten with Sasuke Uchiha? Should I be ready to give him 'the talk'?" My father says, bringing me out of my depressed thinking. I haven't told him about Sasuke's rejection, too depressed to even leave my room most of the time. Remembering how he chose something else over me made me feel as if someone shoved a hot poker into my chest.  
  
"He rejected me," My voice sounds meek as it reaches my ears. The pain that washes over my body at the confession is unimaginable, but I remind myself that this is what my alpha wants. As his omega, I will do right by him. I will give him what he wants, "I'm not going to try anymore. This is what he wants. It has always been what he wants, I was just too stupid to listen."  
  
"I see."  
  
"That's all?" I was bewildered! My dad always had some type of insightful advice to give.  
  
"What else am I supposed to say? You can't force him to accept you, and no matter how I might seem like I do, I don't have good advice for every situation," My dad chuckles at the expression I must have on my face. In all my life I've never gotten myself into a situation that my dad didn't have advice for.  
  
I ponder his words for a bit. Normally in this situation, I'd go into my tree and sit there for hours just assessing my situation, but my tree isn't up anymore. I remember the first time I'd sat in my tree. It was a breezy summer day, and I was eight.  
  
"Naru, be careful," My dad said as he helped me climb the tree.  
  
"Yes, Daddy!"  
  
Soon enough we'd made it to the top and when I got that first glance of the landscape I was blown away. Everything about the experience seemed so surreal, but my brain devoured the sight. Sealing it into my memory so I'd never forgotten. I remember the way the sun rays peeked through the branches and leaves, seemingly trying to play hide and seek. Finally, the light would show itself and dance over my skin, taunting, and jesting at how wonderful it is to be free. The wind would play a symphony for me through the leaves. The land stretched and yawned as far as it could reach for me. I could see everything. The light, the wind, and leaves, the land. It was all for me to experience and enjoy.  
  
I'd always feel better after a day filled with rejection. The tree gave me the strength to keep trying, despite the hurt. The tree promised its solid presence as consolation when I came back empty-handed. It gave me life, purpose, freedom. It always stood as a pillar to hold me up when the sadness became too overbearing; when Sasuke's rejection became too overbearing. Now it's gone. My pillar is gone. I don't know what to do anymore, so I curl up into a small ball on my bed and cry. I try to picture the way the leaves seemed to shimmer as they danced over the breeze with the sunlight, but it only makes the hollow feeling in me grow. The leaves will never be able to dance with the sun again.  
  
For years I slowly pick the shattered pieces of my heart back up and haphazardly glue them back together. In my junior year of high school, my dad gifts me a painting on my birthday.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asks. He could always tell when I'm thinking about my tree.  
  
"It... It was just a tree."  
  
"No, it wasn't," My dad's voice has never been so firm when he speaks with me, "I don't want you to forget what that tree meant to you. Happy Birthday." Then he gave me a painting of my tree. I'm brought to tears as I set the painting aside and jump into my dad's arms.  
  
"Th-Thank yo-u! Thank y-you daddy!" I blubber into his shirt. We sit there holding onto each other as I cry for a good twenty minutes. His shirt is soaked by the time my tears have dried out, ad I'm sure my hair is a mess from his constant stroking through it. It's just as long as my mother's now, reaching past my waist and pooling around my form as I lean on my dad.  
"Better?" He asks  
"Yes."  
  
And with that, he helped me nail it to my wall. It's the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. In the beginning, every time I saw it I would cry. It would only serve to remind me of what I'd lost, but over time I felt the love my dad put into the painting. I felt the intent, and if I concentrated long and hard enough, I feel the same satisfaction I felt when I was in my tree. I was finally able to see more than just the tree on a canvas. I was able to see more than just memory. The crushing amounts of appreciation and love I feel for my parents drowns the sadness I feel after Sasuke's even after all this time.  
  
My view on the world around me began to change as I matured. My view of Sasuke began to change. I began to ask myself if he was actually worth my time.  
  
Was he worth my love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me in the comments below!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	5. Intermission (Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke takes action with his newfound feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting in a while, but I went on winter break and focused solely on my family! If you had a winter break, tell me what it was like! I'd love to read about fun customs and traditions! Hopefully, it was fulfilling for you! If you didn't have a winter break tell me what your holidays were like, or what you wish they were like! Anyway, enjoy~

I had never been very fond of eggs, they were never a mandatory thing for me. My feelings only grew stronger after a day in Orochimaru's garage.  
  
"Hello children," The slithery man said to my brother and me while we were walking down the street, "Would you two like to see something in my garage?"  
  
Despite his creepy demeanor, Orochimaru is a good man. He's constantly there to help out any of his neighbors, including my family. He even helped me out with my science work on multiple occasions so we knew going into his home was safe.  
  
"Sure," Itachi said with a polite smile, and we walked in. There was a large, glass aquarium but it wasn't filled with water. Instead, a snake was sunbathing on a rock.  
  
"It's about time to feed her. Today is her birthday so she gets a special snack!" Then he pulls out an egg, "I thought you boys would like to see how a snake eats something larger than it. Besides Naru, you boys are the only ones I know that are always hungry for more knowledge."  
  
Hearing Naru's name slip from someone else's mouth causes something in me to bristle, but I clamp down on the feeling quickly and continue to watch the snake impassively. Soon after the egg is placed in front of it, the snake unhinges its jaws and engulfs the entire egg. The egg disappears within its grasp and a crunching noise takes its place in the silence. The snake was crushing the egg in its throat, and when it was finished, it regurgitated the shell. I was disgusted, to say the least, and my dislike of eggs solidified in that basement.  
  
If a slithery reptile found them appetizing, then what do I need them in my diet for?  
  
"Isn't that simply amazing?" Orochimaru asked with a smile, "She didn't even have to chew. Imagine the time you'd be able to save if you didn't have to chew."  
  
I have a feeling that Orochimaru himself wanted to be a snake.  
  
"That's so interesting!" Itachi says before turning to me, "Don't you think so otouto?"  
  
"Yeah...," I say, "Interesting."  
  
After that terrifying experience of watching a snake devour an egg, the nightmares began. Well, they were more like precursor nightmares because soon the true final boss appeared.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke!"  
  
Naruto appeared in my doorway in all his bright, omegan glory. I swallowed the urge to scent him. His scent was the last in our class to develop, a fact that gave many bullies new ammo to use against him, but when it did it became increasingly harder for me to be around him without the urge to jump him.  
  
"H-Hi Naruto."  
  
"I brought these over for all of you to enjoy!" He smiled at me and something deep within my mind settled. Maybe he wasn't mad about the tree anymore? I hope he wasn't.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My chickens are laying eggs!" He says, face glowing with pride, "At first my family and I were the only ones eating them, but soon the eggs became too much. I decided that sharing them with someone would be the best option."  
  
His chickens, how could I forget them? They were the reason I didn't win first prize at the science fair our school hosted a few years back. He dominated the fair with his chickens that miraculously hatched on the same day. That day stung, but it doesn't sting as much as having to look at Naru glow with pride about chickens instead of me. Despite this, I still didn't want to eat the eggs. Still, I took the box he offered politely and went inside.  
  
"I think it's nice that he decided to share some of his eggs with us," My mother says when I present my family with the box.  
  
"I. Don't. Care." My father says in a clipped tone, glaring at the eggs as if he's trying to cook them with his gaze, "How do we even know that there are no little hatchlings inside those eggs?"  
  
"I ate farm fresh eggs almost every day when I was younger," Madara said. He truly does not like my Father, he always finds a way to contradict him, "They were scrumptious."  
  
"Even more reason to get them out of my house," My father obviously returns the sentiment, "You hear me Sasuke? Throw those abominations out, and if he ever comes by again tell him exactly what I think of those eggs of his."  
  
I gulp and nod my head in understanding. Hopefully, this was a one-time thing, I don't think I'd be able to turn Naruto away if he were to come by again offering gifts. The next day at school I tell Neji about my slight problem.  
  
"Is there a rooster?" He asks during lunch, "If there is no rooster, there are no baby chicks."  
  
"If they did have a rooster we would know," I say, "The whole neighborhood would know."  
  
Seemingly having had solved the problem, I go home to my family stress free.  
  
"They can silence roosters," My father says, tearing apart my argument like chopped liver.  
  
"Sasuke, honey, why don't you just ask Naru himself?"  
  
"Don't call that boy by his nickname, it's too personal." My father says irritably.  
  
"I don't think that's...," I trail off because what don't I think? Madara catches my eye across from the table.  
  
"I'll do it then," Itachi speaks up from at the end of the table. Whenever Naru becomes the topic at the table he always goes silent, so hearing him speak up is a little surprising to everyone, "I'll speak with Naru, inquiring about his chickens, and deem if the eggs are safe enough to eat."  
  
"Fine," My father says. He always seems to back down when Itachi comes with a solution. The next day I tell Neji about Itachi's plan. Something settles uncomfortably in my stomach at Naru being around another alpha, and I tell Neji this as well.  
  
"Dude you're not feeling uncomfortable because of Naru. That's impossible," Naji says, "Maybe you just don't trust your brother."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"We'll go and take a look for ourselves, then you'll have your own sight as proof."  
  
"Yeah, but how will we know which one is a rooster?"  
  
"Well... A rooster is bigger, and has longer feathers, right?" He asks, and that fact alone makes my stomach churn even more, "They have that red stuff on their heads and around their neck as well."  
  
"You sure you know what you're talking about? You sound unsure about your conclusion," I say with a wary glance. We'll be trespassing on someone's property, the least we could do for ourselves is have our info set in stone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
At least he sounded sure of himself, so we made plans to go out that afternoon.  
  
Turns out Neji's knowledge of roosters was just as minimal as I had thought.  
  
"I can't see the chickens!" I say as we peek over the fence in Naru's backyard.  
  
"We have to get them out of their coop," Neji informs not so helpfully.  
  
"Thank you, Sherlock! Now please inform us, lowly investigators, how we may-."  
  
"SHH!" He hisses.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I think I can see one!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"It's... a chicken...?"  
  
"You don't sound very sure," I say, and immediately regret starts to settle in my gut. What am I doing here?  
  
"Get down!" He suddenly whispers urgently in my ear.  
  
"Why!" I'm panicking now, is this how I die? Getting arrested for trespassing and living out my days in a stone-cold prison cell?  
  
"Naru."  
  
Sure enough, Naru comes out the back door with my brother in tow.  
  
"I didn't know you were so interested in my chickens!" He says excitedly, "You and your family are always welcome to come over!" As he said that I heard something in his voice strain, but decided to overlook it, "What took you so long to ask me about them if they were so intriguing to you?"  
  
"Well, I'm a little busy getting ready to move off to college, so personal indulgences have been put on the back burner for a while," Itachi says smoothly, "Now that I have time, I didn't want to spend it very far from home. I'm on a little bit of a lazy streak."  
  
Seeing them stand so close already had me edging on feral. How dare my brother step so close to MY omega? What happened next; though, had me seeing red. Naru bent over to open the coop, allowing the chickens to run free, and his perky ass was in the perfect position at Itachi's front. Itachi turns to me, he must've known I'd been here the entire time, and smirks. Was I seeing this correctly? Was my brother making advances toward MY omega? Suddenly the thought of losing Naru seemed too real, and I felt a strong urge to vomit my lunch into the bushes I was hiding in. Needless to say, Neji and I didn't stay for very long.  
  
"They're all chickens, well hens would be the proper term," Itachi says at dinner that evening. This statement only confirms what I already knew, Neji didn't know jackshit about chickens or roosters.  
  
"Well, that means the eggs are safe to eat," Madara says.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not eating anything that comes from that boy. I mean, look at their yard? There's no grass! It's all the mud and chicken droppings! We could get salmonella!" My father concludes.  
  
"That's not very likely," Madara says.  
  
"Why even take the risk? My rule still stands Sasuke. If he comes by again with those god-forsaken eggs tell him off."  
  
I nod my head in agreement, but it's only for show. I've never felt inclined to disobey my father, but something told me that doing as he said wasn't in my best interest. I did what I normally did when I had a problem, I went to Neji. Not my best choice, but it was all I knew.  
  
"Give them back to Naru?" Neji suggested.  
  
"Give them back... to Naruto," I say real slow to let that suggestion sink into his brain. That was the dumbest suggestion he's ever given. Even dumber than the chicken plan. How am I supposed to even get one sentence, scratch that one letter, out in front of the sun god? Exactly, it's impossible. I'd make a fool of myself, and then he'd never want to mate with me.  
  
"Yeah! Give them back to him!" He obviously didn't catch my hint.  
  
"What am I even supposed to say?"  
  
"Maybe that your family doesn't eat eggs, or that your family is allergic to them?" He says, "I don't know! Use your brains!"  
  
I didn't think it was right to lie to Naru. He was doing this out of the kindness of his heart, so I should return the favor. It was easier said than done, and after trying to brainstorm of ways to avoid it, I came up with nothing. There was nothing I could think of that would satisfy my alpha besides unconditional submission to Naru, which I couldn't do. Instead, I did the next best thing. I accepted them and then threw them away. My plan worked out well.  
  
"Hi, Sasuke! I brought your family some more eggs!"  
  
My heart did little flips at his smile. He had finally stopped looking at me like it caused him physical pain, "Thanks."  
  
"Did your family like the first box I brought?"  
  
"Yes!" I was a little too quick to answer, but Naru showed no signs of noticing.  
  
"Awesome!" He smiled brighter than the sun, "See you at school!"  
  
All I could do was nod after his form, and try not to drool at the sight of him in an oversized white undershirt tucked into a pair of light blue rolled-up shorts that showed off his thick tanned legs. His tan had finally returned, and I couldn't be happier. This routine was the best thing to ever happen to me because while Naru gets to lose some of the unnecessary eggs in his home, I get to stare at the world's most amazing eyes. Even if it's just for a few minutes.  
  
What I had thought would be a one-time event ended up becoming a weekly thing. Accepting the eggs, and throwing them away before anyone noticed once a week became my new routine, but a thought kept niggling at the back of my mind. Why couldn't I just face him? Why didn't I just tell him the truth? I never come to a conclusion though because the worst thing to ever happen, happened. Naru found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With major holidays out of the way, we should be able to return to our regularly scheduled program! Hopefully, your holidays were just as wonderful as mine!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! May 2021 be prosperous for you and all you care for! A good way to start this new year? Tell me your thoughts in the comments below!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	6. Intermission (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru struggles with his feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> Broke [brōk]  
> DEFINITION
> 
> having completely run out of money.

When Iruka-sensei suggested hatching chicks for my science project in the fair our middle school was hosting, I thought he secretly wanted me to die of boredom. I mean, watching something that takes time to grow and hatch sounded incredibly uneventful. Especially when I could be trying to get Sasuke to finally notice me, but when that first sign of life presented itself something in me shifted. I felt attached, I felt this deeply ingrained need to care and help this little being grow and flourish.  
  
My omega called out to this little creature in ways I'd never felt before.  
  
"That is what you call parental instincts," My father told me with a soft smile, "I felt the same way when I was pregnant with you and got your first ultrasound."  
  
"So I want to take care of this chick like it's my own?"  
  
"Yes," He says, "But there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has those instincts, some are just better at suppressing it than others."  
  
From then on, I took meticulous care of my chicks. Not a day went by without me knowing of even the tiniest hint of progress they made in growth. I followed my instincts, and all of my hard work paid off with that first sign of life.  
  
"DAD!" I screech and wait for him to join me in our mock nursery. My instincts were screaming at the fact that I didn't have a designated room for my chicks, so we created the nursery. when my dad was finally standing at my side I said, "LOOK!"  
  
I had placed my egg over a flashlight so I could see the shadow of the embryo if it had formed. Right now all it was was a bundle of cells and arteries, but to me it was beautiful. It was proof that I was doing a good job.  
  
"Oh look at that!" He says and ruffles my hair proudly, "Kushina! We have a grandchild!"  
  
Everything suddenly seemed real. I was a parent! We all stayed in the 'nursery' and cooed over my chick's growth. They had all just reached the embryonic stage, but growth went rapidly after that. It seemed like only the blink of an eye passed before it was time for the fair, and on the day of the fair, my luck peaked as all six chicks hatched.  
  
"The top prize goes to Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! For his beautiful presentation 'Life's Beginnings'!" The announcer said into the mic with a million-dollar smile, but it was nothing compared to mine.  
  
"Welcome little buddies," I whisper to the little chicks as I watch them waddle around and peep in curiosity, "I've been so excited to meet you."  
  
I couldn't part with them, so my parents allowed me to keep them as long as I took care of everything on my own. Not a dime of their money would go into taking care of my chicks, and I was perfectly fine with that.  
  
"Gamakichi! Gamatatsu! Gamaken! Gamahiro! Gamabunta! Gamagoro!" I yelled out for them. They always came running when they heard my voice, "Breakfast!"  
  
I counted each chicken as I threw seeds to the ground, but only ended up with five. Recounting, I looked on with confusion.  
  
"Where's Gamatatsu? He never misses breakfast or any meal for that matter."  
  
I go to check in his coop and there he is, sitting there and staring at me as if nothing is wrong with his behavior.  
  
"Hey," I whisper to him as I reach into the coop, "What's the matter?"  
  
He raises his body as I reach in, and that's when I see it. He laid eggs! I come to the quick realization that ALL of my chickens could possibly lay eggs, and after checking in each of their coops my hypothesis is proven correct.  
  
"MOM!" I yell as I rush into the house, "My chickens are laying eggs!"  
  
At first, we attempted to keep up with the eggs, but our stomachs are no match for mother nature. As luck would have it, our neighbor Orochimaru owns an almost obscene amount of snakes and their favorite food is eggs. I only learned this fact after a visit he had to our house.  
  
"You know, my snakes love eggs," He said after I'd told him of my little problem, "I would be more than happy to take a dozen or two off your hands. Especially since my snakes are breeding. I'll even pay you to sweeten the deal."  
  
"Really?" I was a little skeptical at the thought of someone willingly buying eggs from me of all people, but here this man was looking completely genuine.  
  
"Yes, buying from you would not only be easier, but cheaper as well. I wouldn't have to pay for the gas it takes to get to the supermarket and back," He says simply, "So? Do we have a deal?"  
  
How could I pass such an opportunity up? This solved two problems I had. The eggs, and being broke!  
  
"Of course!" I said, "I'll try to come by every week with a dozen eggs or so for you and your snakes!"  
  
"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands as he said this, "I'm sure I'd be able to rally up some of our other neighbors as well to help you out should you need it."  
  
"Thanks, Orochimaru! You're a lifesaver!"  
  
"Certainly!"  
  
And with a smile, and a box of eggs, he left. I had made my first deal, but it surely wouldn't be my last. Orochimaru wasn't kidding when he said he'd rally up the other neighbors to help out. Soon, I was providing a dozen eggs for almost everyone in our neighborhood, but we still had an obscene amount of eggs left.  
  
My chickens seemed to never take a break. Even after selling more eggs to Orochimaru, we still had too many leftovers. I was mulling over how to deal with the problem while staring at the painting of the Sycamore my dad made for me, and suddenly an idea popped into my head.  
  
The Uchiha's were the only ones who hadn't gotten any eggs.  
  
I instantly shut down this train of thought. Even knowing that giving them a box of eggs would solve my problem, I couldn't stand to face Sasuke again. Not after what he'd done to me. I'd been doing good avoiding him, and I didn't want to backtrack on my progress. There are still times when my omega would yearn for his alpha.  
  
_I couldn't trust myself around him._  
  
I'd just have to find another solution to my problem.  
  
One week passed, then two, then three. Soon a whole month had passed, and I still hadn't found a solution to my ever-growing problem. With each passing day, the eggpocolypse grew worse, and soon I had to suck it up and brave the eye of the storm.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke!" I say with a smile, I hadn't expected it to be so easy to smile in his presence, but it slipped right onto my face as soon as I saw him.  
  
"H-Hi Naruto."  
  
Was that a stutter? Sasuke had never stuttered around me, but hearing it now I thought it was simply ador-  
  
"I brought these eggs over for all of you to enjoy!" This smile felt as effortless as the first one, and I had to keep tight control over my omega. How could it still want Sasuke after everything he did to us? How could I forgive him so easily?  
  
I knew I shouldn't have come here.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Right, we're still talking.  
  
"My chickens are laying eggs!" I say, "At first my family and I were the only ones eating them, but soon the eggs became too much. I decided that sharing them with someone would be the best option."  
  
Luckily he took the eggs shortly after that, and I hadn't needed to be in his presence much longer. I flopped down exhaustedly onto my bed once I made it to my room. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to do that again. I think I'd lose all of my progress if I were to have to be around him again.  
  
Staring at the painting, I remind myself of what he did.  
  
I remind myself that he's not the one. No matter how much my heart tells me otherwise.  
  
Despite my ardent wishing, my chickens continue to lay too many eggs for me to give away. I'm stuck with having to give a box to the Uchiha's again. Realizing that this will become a part of my new routine, I steel myself for the inevitable meeting.  
  
"Hey, more eggs!" I say when the door opens.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
This time he gave a smile.  
  
Sasuke never smiles.  
  
I do my rounds every week. I get on my bike and go to all of my neighbors' homes to deliver their eggs and in return they pay me. The last house I visit is the Uchiha home, and by my fifth visit, I realize that Sasuke was waiting for me. Waiting to open the door, give me a smile, and accept my eggs.  
  
"Thanks, Naruto," He says, and our fingers brush when he grabs the box.  
  
Maybe he isn't as bad as I made him out to be.  
  
I was starting to feel something again, it was warm and fuzzy. It started in my chest and made me feel like I was floating. At first, I tried to push it away. How could I fall for him again? Have I learned nothing? Eventually, though, I stopped trying. Sasuke seemed to be trying really hard to earn my forgiveness, maybe I should give it to him.  
  
It was a month after the Sycamore incident when it happened.  
  
"Hey, Naruto. Right on time," He says with that small smile reserved just for me.  
  
"Yeah, well," I say with my trademark grin, "Neither rain nor sleet!"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, do you think you'll start riding the bus again?"  
  
My heart did a little flip. Could Sasuke Uchiha actually be missing me?  
  
"I don't know," I reply, "I haven't really been up there since..."  
  
"Right," His voice sounds strained, "It doesn't look so bad now though. It's mostly cleared up."  
  
"I'll think about it. Anway, I have to get ready for school."  
  
"Yeah, well, see you later," He says with a small wave.  
  
"See you."  
  
Maybe it was time for me to start riding the bus again. Maybe Sasuke was right. It had been a few months, maybe I was being a wimp. Maybe I need to get over it. I was brought out of my musings by the door opening.  
  
"Naru? What are you still doing here?" Sasuke is standing there with a trashbag. It's pickup day, all the trash cans are in the front.  
  
"I was just thinking," I say, "Need some help? That bag looks pretty heavy."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm an alpha," He says.  
  
"Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you're invincible," I say, "you can't be expected to do everything on your own. Let me help."  
  
As I reach forward, I see a familiar box peaking out from inside the bag.  
  
"Wait...," I say as I squint at the bag, "Are those my eggs?"  
  
"Um, yeah," He sounds panicked, "I, uh, I dropped them..."  
  
Something in my chest squeezes at the blatant lie. Why would he lie to me? It can't be, there has to be some explanation.  
  
He can't be doing this to me again.  
  
"They aren't broken," I say slowly, hoping, praying, that he wasn't leading me on, "Why are you throwing them away? Don't you want them?"  
  
_Don't you want me? _I thought, but the words just wouldn't come. They stayed lodged in my throat. I feared what the answer would have been had I asked.  
  
He can't be rejecting me again.  
  
"I wasn't me! My dad didn't want to risk it!" He says frantically.  
  
"Risk what?"  
  
"Catching a disease."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense! He's afraid of being... poisoned?!" I ask. Why would he ever think that?  
  
"I mean yeah," He said, "Your yard looks horrible. Anyone would be worried, we just didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
I glared at him, and he paled even more than he already was. I can't believe him.  
  
"You know, our neighbors pay me for my eggs."  
  
"They do?" He has the audacity to be shocked.  
  
"A dollar a dozen," I say, "If you didn't want them you could've just said so. When have you ever known me to get offended by something like that?"  
  
"I...," He says nothing else; just stares at me. At least he has the decency to look ashamed.  
  
"How could you?" I ask. My face feels hot, and tears pool in my eyes. I feel humiliated. I gave him another chance, even after he hurt me the first time. I foolishly hoped that he'd changed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I shoot him another glare, "No you're not."  
  
I walk away from him with tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't have given him my heart again. As fragile as it was, of course he'd break it again. Of course he'd reject me. He never wanted me, and now... Maybe I don't want him.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	7. Amends (Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke not content with his new place in Naru's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions mental retardation. If that topic is offensive to you please skip this chapter. If you do decide to skip this chapter I will give a short description of what happened in the next chapter's author's notes so you still have an understanding of the story. I hope this does not hinder your enjoyment of the story in any way. I these subjects are bad for your mental, physical, or spiritual health then I implore you to STOP reading this fanfic. PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS FANFICTION ABOVE YOUR WELLBEING!
> 
> chromosome [ˈkrōməˌsōm]  
> DEFINITION
> 
> a threadlike structure of nucleic acids and protein found in the nucleus of most living cells, carrying genetic information in the form of genes.  
>   
> Enjoy⁓

The egg incident revealed something to me. I'd rather have Naru spend his time doting on me rather than being angry at me. I've been trying to get close to him and apologize all week, but Naru is a master at avoidance. He slips in and out of the crowd seamlessly with a grace only he could possess. The more he avoids me, the more I miss him. The guilt of what I'd done eats me from the inside out, and to make it worse when he'd finally asked me why I did what I'd done, I blamed my dad. As if that was any reason to not tell him we just didn't want the eggs.  
  
If I were Naru I'd avoid me too.  
  
Wallowing in self-pity wouldn't get me anywhere though. If I wanted that omega to be my mate, and I can finally confess to myself that I do, I'd need to do something that will get his trust back. I need to do something that means more than a mating gift. I need a forever gift. While Naru will avoid me, it seems that he does not mind my family. Coming home, I'm met with a new problem. Naru sits outside in his yard alongside my grandfather and brother, gardening.  
  
Something my father constantly said about the Namikaze-Uzumaki's yard was that it looked like a landfill. He didn't understand that with all the money they had they couldn't fix up their yard. I'd always heard Naru's father speak about the artistic beauty hidden within all of the weeds and dry grass, but I'd never understood what he meant until now. Now the yard seemed different, and I felt a pang of sadness flash through me at the fact that it will no longer hold the beauty it once did.  
  
"You don't need to be so careful with the plants, you won't kill them," Madara says with a chuckle.  
  
"Y-You're sure?" Naru says in his cute timid voice. Over the years his grating voice smoothened out to a soft melodious sound. Every time he speaks it sounds like he's giving a blessing.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Itachi says with a smile and proceeds to sit behind Naru, wrapping his arms around Naru's waist to help him plant the potted vases properly. I feel a sharp pang of anger flash through me at the sight, but remind myself that I brought this onto myself. If I didn't want this to happen again, I'd need to come up with something quick. I turn to leave feeling a little dejected that my grandfather, the very same person who I'd only ever seen in slippers and pajamas, got up to not only work but has also said more words to Naru than he's said to me in the entire time he'd lived with us.  
  
Time passes and I still have no idea how to make it up to Naru. All of my ideas seem to cliche or too mundane. I know I hurt Naru, my gift needs to be something that overshadows my rejections. I continue to try to speak with him in school, but he's always surrounded by people. He'd even started hanging out with Sakura, which I didn't think was possible. I only found that out when I received my second slap from Sakura on Naru's behalf.  
  
"Sasuke you jerk!" She'd said before her palm made contact with my cheek for the second time in my life.  
  
This time the sting was much more painful.  
  
Talking to Naru at home also wasn't an option. Even though he was always outside gardening, making it easier to speak with him, he was always with my grandfather and brother. They were always laughing with each other like they were all old friends. I'd never felt more jealous of my brother than I did at the moment. After months of trying to get Naru's attention, I'd finally caught my chance one afternoon when my grandfather and brother were off buying more seeds for the garden. It turns out Naru had a serious green thumb, so they went out to get some different plants to add to the beauty of the now finished yard.  
  
"Hey," I'd said, standing behind the gate. I knew that entering his territory would definitely take points away from my forgiveness so I kept my distance. Surprisingly he didn't ignore me.  
  
"Hey," he said, and I soaked it up knowing that this was probably the last time in a long time that I'd be able to hear his voice.  
  
"It looks good," I say referring to the yard.  
  
"Thanks, but all of the credit goes to your grandpa and brother. They did most of the planning and work."  
  
"Look, I just wanted to apologize for how I'd been acting since I moved here. I was a jerk to you for no reason. I'm not asking for immediate forgiveness, but I am asking for you to give me another chance to prove myself," I say a little desperately, "I won't let you down this time."  
  
"Sasuke...," He says. It's obvious that he doesn't believe me, and I don't blame him. I wouldn't believe me either, "I don't know if I'm ready to put my heart out there again for you. I can't trust you. I'll accept your apology, but I can't accept you as my mate."  
  
My heart sinks, but I'd already expected this. I nod my head in understanding, but I'm not ready to go home yet so I stay there to watch Naru a bit more.  
  
"You know," He says, surprising me for the second time, "Your grandfather says I remind him of your grandmother. Can you believe it?"  
  
"He's said something like that before," I reply.  
  
"I actually feel bad for him. He misses your grandmother so much," His voice sounds distant like he's remembering something, "I can't imagine how it would feel to lose someone you loved forever."  
  
My heart clenches at the fact that he had lost someone he loved. He loved me at one point, but I was too ignorant and prideful to accept it. He hadn't lost me forever though, and I don't intend to let him slip too far out of my grasp. I just have to figure out the best way to gain his forgiveness. After that, we say our goodbyes and I make my way back to my home. The rest of the day is spent trying to come up with a way to gain Naru's trust back.  
  
Later that week, my father finds something else to complain about.  
  
"That yard is really coming along. Is that girl forcing you to work too hard?" He asks Madara.  
  
"That 'girl' is a boy, and he has a name," Madara quips back.  
  
"Could've fooled me with all the skimpy outfits he wears around. Do you want to know what I think? I think that little omega's like him should cover-up. You don't dress for yourself as an omega, you dress for alphas. How can he expect to get a mate if he isn't desired by anyone?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want a mate."  
  
"You've grown a soft spot for that boy, but what I want to understand is why-."  
  
"Fugaku, it's fine-," My mom tires to interject.  
  
"No, it's not, Mikoto! I want to know why your father prances around with that good for nothing omega, but can't even lift a finger for his own grandsons!" His voice grows increasingly louder as he reaches the end of the sentence.  
  
"You want to know why I help them? Huh? It's because unlike you they have a heart! Unlike you, they appreciate what they have instead of whining about what they don't have."  
  
"Naru reminds him of grandmother," I say. This is the first time I've ever spoken to my father in a manner that wasn't in a wholehearted agreement.  
  
"Reminds him? Of Kai?" His laughter bellows through the room as everyone silences.  
  
Finally, after an awkward stagnated silence Madara says, "You know why they haven't fixed their yard yet?"  
  
"I don't need you to tell me when I already know what is going on. That idiot omegan father, Minato spends too much of his time painting on those reached canvases to do anything and His wife is too lazy to do anything about it. She seems too lazy to do anything, especially reel in her family like an alpha is supposed to. The omegas are too free in my opinion."  
  
"What would you do if you had a sister with a mental handicap?"  
  
What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Naru's aunt Karin has an intellectual disability."  
  
"Now it all makes sense. That apple doesn't fall far from the tree don't you think?" Then he chuckles like that was funny.  
  
"Fugaku!" My mother yells with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What? It was a joke. Other people have trouble within their family, but they still have time to fix up their yard."  
  
"Don't they have government facilities for these types of things?" My mother asks, her voice meek, and her face pale. A far cry from how she looked just now as she yelled at father.  
  
"Yes, but Minato and Kushina thought a private facility would be better. Although they do make a lot of money off of Minato's paintings, private facilities aren't cheap."  
  
"Whatever the case, their family having chromosomal problems-."  
  
"It has nothing to do with chromosomes. Karin was born with the umbilical cord wrapped around her throat," Madara says, "If the doctor had been fast enough to unravel the cord from her neck she would've been born a healthy baby, just like your son."  
  
At that moment my mother bursts into tears and runs from the room.  
  
"Goddammit!" My father yells before stomping out of the room.  
  
That night, as I'm in the kitchen getting a midnight drink, my grandfather comes to me.  
  
"Sasuke let's talk for a bit," He'd said, and we went into the living to sit and talk.  
  
"What is it, grandfather?"  
  
"I've felt a shift in your alpha," He says, "It reminds me of the way I felt when I met your grandmother."  
  
"yeah?" He'd never spoken about my grandmother with me before, I was instantly interested in what he was saying.  
  
"Yeah. Some people are born dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss. One day you'll find someone who is simply iridescent, and when that happens... Well, nothing may ever compare."  
  
If he'd said that to me a few months I would've never understood what he meant, but now I think I have an idea. Azure blue eyes and golden tendrils of hair come to mind when I think of who my iridescence may be. I'd do anything to feel Naru's presence of sunshine and happiness again, I just have to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	8. Action (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru makes new discoveries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little longer to edit. It just wasn't coming out the way I wanted. To be honest, it still isn't up to par with what I want... Writing is hard😭.  
>   
> The tea from last chapter:
> 
> Sasuke came to the realization that he was a jerk and begins a deep contemplation on how to make up for it. Along the way, he gets slapped by Sakura (again) on Naru's behalf, jealous of his brother who is making big boy moves on our resident omega, and is filled with determination after a short conversation with Naru. In that conversation, he asked fora second chance, but Naru rejected him. The rejection fills him with determination to do right by who he's finally come to realize is his future mate (a.k.a Naru).
> 
> P.S. Pieces of the conversation between Naru and Sasuke will be written in this chapter as well since this Naru's POV on some of these recent events.
> 
> Hopefully, that helped! Onward with the new chapter!  
>   
> Enjoy~

I'd never paid much attention to my living space. I'd always been content with how my family and I lived, so when Sasuke brought up our yard I thought he'd grown a second head. What was wrong with our yard? I could find nothing at first, but after contemplating how our yard looked compared to the 'traditional' yard I quickly put the dots together. I had to do something, and I knew exactly what my next moves were.  
  
About a week after the eggs incident, my dad was talking about one of his painting projects and I decided to pitch my idea to them.  
  
"Speaking of projects," I say after swallowing a spoonful of mashed potatoes and the nervousness bubbling in my throat all at once, "I've been thinking of fixing up the yard."  
  
Silence reigned at the table for a minute and I felt like it was suffocating me.  
  
"Why all of a sudden?" My mom asks softly, almost as if she's afraid of setting off some type of reaction from me.  
  
"I just... It's nothing," For some reason, the truth wouldn't make it past my lips. It was on the tip of my tongue, but something in me just wouldn't allow me to paint _~~Sasuke~~_ the Uchiha's in a bad light.  
  
"Honey, what's going on? You can tell us," My dad spoke in his soft omegan tone, purring reassuringly while rubbing my back. I'd finally stopped holding it back letting the tears escape down my cheeks as I told them of what had happened between me and Sasuke.  
  
"The Uchiha's have been throwing away my eggs. They're scared of catching some type of disease because our yard looks so bad."  
  
"Who said that?" There was a low growl rumbling deep in my mom's throat as she spoke. She is normally a laid-back alpha, not really there to suppress than to help flourish, so when I'd heard and smelled the beginnings of anger in her emotions I was taken a little by surprise.  
  
"Sasuke said it to me," I sniffle a little before burrowing into my dad's arms as he wrapped them around me.  
  
"A boy like that doesn't just come to that conclusion himself. There must've been a talk about it," Mom says through gritted teeth before strutting out of the room to cool her head.  
  
"Will mom be okay?"  
  
"Yeah sunshine, she's okay."  
  
Something deep inside told me he was telling the truth. Everything will always be okay as long as I have them in my corner. As long as they support me.  
  
That night my dad came in to talk to me about how much he loved me and would support me in my new 'project'. He told me how much he loved my determination and how out of all the gifts that came into his life I was the best.  
  
I wanted to believe that the reason I began my quest in fixing the yard had nothing to do with Sasuke. I wanted so much to believe that I was doing this out of my own determination to make our living space better. To improve our lifestyle, but something in me kept reminding me that that wasn't the case.  
  
When Sasuke had demeaned our yard, something in me shattered. My omega whimpered in sadness at the thought of 'our' alpha not accepting us. It roared in dissatisfaction that night at the thought of 'our' alpha choosing another because we weren't up to par with what he wanted. I ran myself in circles thinking I wasn't enough while reminding myself that it didn't matter anymore.  
  
_I wouldn't choose him._  
  
Even so, the void that had been chafing away at my heart since I'd met Sasuke seemed to gape just a little larger at that confession.  
  
I had quickly come to the realization that maybe I had bitten off more than I could chew when it came to the yard. Our yard wasn't big, but it did have a lot going on what with all of the weeds and vines growing and overlapping in several places.  
  
I was contemplating the time it would take me to finish when I heard someone speak up behind me.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
It was Madara and Itachi. They were standing beyond the sad makeshift gate I'd set up to remind myself of the boundaries of my yard while planting. I contemplated letting them help. On one hand, they were family of the one person I despised at the moment, but on the other, they had nothing to do with why I despised that one person.  
  
Coming to a decision, I stood and turned to them.  
  
"Sure, the yards too cluttered for me to do it all alone in a timely manner," I said while shielding my eyes from the sun's rays, "It'd be nice if you could help me tackle it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know, Kai would've sat up there with you," Madara says after a bit of silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Sycamore tree, Kai would've sat up there with you."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
It seemed from then on that the flood gates were open. All of a sudden conversation flowed between Madara and me seamlessly. The more we talked the more I knew that he'd understood what that tree meant to me. The way he talked about how it must've felt and how his wife would've loved it had me ecstatic that another person outside of my family knew how majestic that feeling is.  
  
On day three he'd said something peculiar.  
  
"Seeing the bigger picture doesn't just apply to landscapes. It can apply to people as well."  
  
Those words got me thinking about my own classmates. Were they less or more than the picture I'd originally painted of them? It was at this time that Sakura had come up to me. I hadn't had an encounter with her since seventh grade and I was more than obliged to keep it that way, but she stuck to me like glue until I couldn't ignore her anymore.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to apologize for how I treated you in the past," She said, "In fact, to show that I'm sincere, here is all the money my friends and I stole from you in all the years we bullied you. There's more where that came from, just please give me the chance to prove it."  
  
It seemed that I was handing out a lot of second chances lately because before I knew it Sakura and I were almost glued at the hip, mostly due to her reluctance to leave my side. It seemed she was willing to take any and every chance she could to make it up to me. Even something as small as lending me a pencil cor my next class, it was like she'd become my willing slave.  
  
She wasn't as bad as I thought now that she didn't have the bad influences of some of the other girls, but I hadn't really thought that she was serious about the whole prospect of friendship until she'd slapped Sasuke on my behalf.  
  
"He deserved it," She'd said after I asked why she did it, "I don't take stuff like that lightly anymore. I used to be that person, and it wasn't until recently that I realized how that type of behavior was affecting the people around me. I can't handle the thought of someone else doing what I did. It's just not right."  
  
That speech completely changed my view of her, but that wasn't the only thing changing.  
  
With two more hands on board, I had more than enough help when clearing the yard, but _tilling_ the dirt was another story. I'd like to think that I'm a strong person, even as an omega, but even I had trouble tilling the ground. I couldn't get a technique down, and my hands kept blistering painfully, but I was too stubborn to give up.  
  
After about a week of watching me struggle with mother nature to ready the ground for planting, Itachi finally stepped in to help.  
  
"Here, let me help," He'd said in a low murmur near my ear before wrapping his arms around my body and placing his hands above mine. His front pressed tightly against my back, and I felt my face flush with heat at the close proximity of our bodies. His hands guided mine through each motion, and his voice murmured in my ear, low and sensual, as he voiced his actions out loud, "You think you got it now?"  
  
I turned toward him only to find myself staring deep into his eyes. Now that I looked closer, his eyes weren't entirely black as I had thought; it faded into a ring of red around the outer edges of the iris. The shift was so seamless it was no wonder many people miss this slight detail. I was glad I picked up on it though.  
  
I began to wonder if Sasuke's eyes were the same, but my thoughts were interrupted as Itachi cleared his throat with a small smirk playing with the outer edges of his lips. I felt my face heat up and knew I looked like I was trying to impersonate a tomato.  
  
"Erm, yes... I think I understand...," I reply to his earlier question. I surprised myself by being disappointed at the loss of his body warmth but quickly reprimanded myself after getting over the initial shock.  
  
It seemed like a switch was flipped then. Every time I struggled with something, Itachi was always there at my beck and call. He cared for me in a way that only the men in my dreams had been able to achieve. Instead of feeling as if I were supposed to please him, it was as if he was trying to please me. I never felt like I wasn't enough in his presence. I always felt like I was worth something; like I was something precious.  
  
I was happier than I'd been in a long time. Itachi's advances, while a bit out of the blue, were doing wonders for my self-esteem! I was riding on this emotional high the same afternoon that Sasuke came to talk to me.  
  
"It looks good," He'd said, and it took all the willpower within me not to scoff at his awkward wording.  
  
"Thanks, but all of the credit goes to your grandpa and brother. They did most of the planning and work."  
  
What Sasuke says next surprised me.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to apologize for how I'd been acting since I moved here. I was a jerk to you for no reason. I'm not asking for immediate forgiveness, but I am asking for you to give me another chance to prove myself," I say a little desperately, "I won't let you down this time."  
  
My omega perked up at the chance to accept the alpha once more, but I'd had enough of this push and pull. I wasn't even sure that this apology was completely sincere. In all of my years of knowing Sasuke, he'd never shown interest in me and now all of a sudden he wants to welcome me into his heart?  
  
I don't believe it, especially not after I'd already given him a second chance and he blew it, yet I couldn't help but hope.  
  
I decided to play the game. I knew I was playing with fire, but I couldn't help but wonder how much farther was he willing to go to get my attention?  
  
"Sasuke...," I said, showing my disbelief, "I don't know if I'm ready to put my heart out there again for you. I can't trust you. I'll accept your apology, but I can't accept you as my mate."  
  
All he did in response was nod and stand there, but something in me felt a slight relief. If he had left I wouldn't have believed that his apology was sincere. The silence between us was comfortable, but I was never really one for the quiet.  
  
I had to let him know how much he had hurt me, how much progress he'd ripped apart by rejecting me again. I had to show him how hard he would have to work to gain my trust, my love, again. Talking about his deceased grandma, while morbid I must admit, seemed to get the point across.  
  
He would have to bring my feelings back from the dead if he wanted to be my mate.  
  
I didn't see him again after that, and I didn't have to work very hard to avoid him anymore. My omega whined at the lack of attention the alpha was giving me, but something in the back of my mind settled. If he wasn't going to work hard for me then so be it.  
  
I was content to leave our interactions as they were, but it became increasingly harder to do so when I got home one day and my dad dropped this bomb during dinner.  
  
"We're having dinner with the Uchiha's tomorrow."  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if 'tilling' was the correct term to use here. I'll have to do some research and figure it out. Before that though, I want to see what you all have to say. Is there anyone out there with any extensive gardening knowledge? Please help me out with the vocab as I obviously need it, lol. Should you spot any other mistakes please let me know, and don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the comments below! I love to read them!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	9. Feelings (Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's feelings are true. He just has to make sure everyone else knows that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short compared to the other chapters. It'll be that way until the dinner, hopefully, that doesn't make the story any less enjoyable!  
>   
> Enjoy~

"I've invited the Namikaze-Uzumaki's over for dinner," Mother says during dinner.  
  
"Why?" Father sounds betrayed as if inviting our neighbors over was a crime.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Madara says with a warm smile.  
  
"Mikoto, what purpose would this dinner serve?" Father asks, "Inviting those-."  
  
"Those people are our neighbors," Mother admonishes, "They are very nice people, and I feel this is long overdue. This is something we should've done years ago."  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't and now we can't," Father says.  
  
"We will have our neighbors over for dinner. It is going to be a dress-up dinner and I expect everyone to dress accordingly," Mother says in a tone that shuts down any other arguments.  
  
"Oh god," Father groans out, "Can't it be a barbeque instead?"  
  
"It is going to be a dress-up dinner."  
  
That was it. My mother finalized everything and within the next week, we were expecting Naru and his family to come over. I was internally rejoicing at the chance to see Naru again even if he didn't want to see me. I still had no idea what I was going to do to gain Naru's forgiveness, but hopefully, after dinner, I'd be able to come up with something.  
  
After my mother made the announcement seeing Naru in school made me feel even more giddy than usual. I'd stare at him in science and notice the way his hair fell down his shoulders. The golden tendrils pulled back by an assortment of hair clips. I noticed how he would poke his tongue out between his lips when he truly concentrated on something. He'd grown into a beautiful omega, and I knew that if I didn't make my move soon someone else was going to notice him too.  
  
Kakashi caught me staring one day in class and pulled me aside afterward.  
  
"I hope you were paying attention to my lecture while you were eye-fucking your boyfriend," He deadpans once we're alone. Spluttering I move to deny the accusation, but he interrupts before I could say anything, "Better make your move quick Romeo. Naru is definitely a catch. Take too long and he'll be scooped up."  
  
"What do you think I should do?" I had no idea where to start when trying to gain forgiveness from Naru. I'd done so many things that I regret it's hard to apologize for them all.  
  
"Naru likes plants doesn't he?" He goes to rifle through his desk and pulls out the newspaper with Naru on the front cover, "Maybe that'll help."  
  
Taking the newspaper clipping, I'm even more confused.  
  
"Thank you Kakashi," I say despite not understanding what he was trying to tell me.  
  
"You're welcome," He says.  
  
Not long after that conversation, Neji found the newspaper in my bag.  
  
"Sasuke, what is this?" He was holding up the newspaper clipping with Naru on the front cover, "No, a better question is why do you have it?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" I asked with a little bit of defiance. I had no reason to hide my feelings for Naru anymore. I was trying to court him, not hide him away. I wanted everyone to know that I wanted him.  
  
"Uh, yeah. This is Naru," He slaps the paper where Naru's face is and something in me heats up with anger.  
  
"And that's a problem because...?"  
  
"It's Naru!" He exclaims as if that's enough of a reason to change my mind, "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki! You hate him!"  
  
"Actually, I don't. I like him and want him as a mate. It's not my problem if you don't understand that."  
  
"Dude! You're mental! I refuse to believe that this is real," he says, "These feelings aren't real! You're just feeling guilty because of what happened with the eggs!"  
  
Suddenly I realized something, no matter what I said Neji would not accept my decision.  
  
"What do you suggest I do?" I asked.  
  
"You need to nip this in the bud! You need to avoid Naru until you forget about the guilt."  
  
"Right, Neji, don't bother waiting for me anymore."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"I'm taking your advice," I said with a smirk, "I'm nipping this in the bud. If you can't accept who I've chosen as a mate then I have no reason to call you a friend anymore."  
  
Walking away from him felt like I was freeing myself of the weight of his expectations. I no longer cared what someone else had to say about Naru. Suddenly I remembered something Madara had asked me during our first talk:  
  
"Are you sure you're not just letting others make your decision for you?" He'd asked me, and at the time I didn't understand what he meant. Now I knew what he was asking me, now I knew what he meant, and I wasn't going to make the same mistake again.  
  
I liked Naru, and I wasn't going to let him go easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	10. Feelings (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru meets his aunt, finds out something shocking, and faces the truth of his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!⚠WARNING⚠!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER SPEAKS ON MENTAL DISABILITIES!
> 
> IF THIS TOPIC IS SENSITIVE TO YOU PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT PUT THIS FANFICTION ABOVE YOUR MENTAL, EMOTIONAL, OR PHYSICAL HEALTH!
> 
> I will not be offended should you skip, in fact, I implore you to skip should you feel the need. I will give a summary of what happened in the author's notes of the next chapter for those who wished to bypass this one.
> 
> For those who don't want to skip the ENTIRE chapter, but do want to skip the part I feel would be offensive in some way I bracketed the part by using this:
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> When you first see that dotted line skip through until you see it again.  
> 
> 
> PINWHEEL [ˈpinˌ(h)wēl]  
> DEFINITION
> 
> A child's toy consisting of a stick with colored vanes that twirl in the wind.
> 
> Thank you to those who understand and without further ado,
> 
> Enjoy~

The weekend was always peaceful for my family and me, but this morning I woke up feeling different than normal. I felt something settling in the pit of my stomach, something that I needed to shake off. It turns out trying to get over your crush of five plus years was harder than it sounds.  
  
Especially if that crush lives next door.  
  
Today was Sunday, and was essentially a lazy day for my family. We'd always take this day to calm down after a possibly hectic week. Today was even more special than normal, but I hadn't known until I made it outside to see my mom, fully dressed, and packing presents into the car.  
  
"Hey, mom," I say to her to grab her attention, "What're you doing?"  
  
"Oh! Naru!" She exclaims in surprise, "Today is your aunt Karin's birthday. I'm visiting her today so we could spend it together."  
  
I've never met my aunt Karin, but I'd heard many amazing stories about her. Every year on her birthday I'd send a card, or lately even a birthday present, to let her know I still love and acknowledge her even without knowing her, but this year I want to do something different. I need something to truly take my mind off of the recent turns my life has taken, and what better way to distract myself than to immerse myself in the happiest day of the year for a family member?  
  
"Mom? Could... Could I join you this time?"  
  
The way she immediately stops what she's doing makes me feel as if I've said something wrong, but then she turns to look at me and all of my worries fade away.  
  
"Are you sure?" She says, but the smile on her face tells me she's just asking to affirm that I'm serious about this.  
  
"Yes, I'm going with you."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get dressed!"  
  
I race off with a soft laugh, excitedly rushing to get properly cleaned and dressed. I'm so excited to finally be able to meet my aunt, I can't wait!  
  
\------------------------------  
  
The drive out to the facility was quiet, there wasn't much to be said and despite my loud and open personality I felt no need to quell the silence that had settled. Instead I decided to use that time to daydream about my aunt. What would she be like? Would she like me? Is my present good enough? Would she like it? Before I could spiral further, my thoughts are interrupted when my mom announces that we've made it to our destination.  
  
"We're here," She says after turning off the car, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," I say and reach into the back seat to grab the card and gifts we'd brought for her, "Let's go!"  
  
The facility is large, it towers over my short form, but there is an air of happiness that surrounds it making it feels less like a prison and more like a home. As we make it to the reception desk, a beta nurse greets us with a bright smile.  
  
"Hello! welcome to our facility! How may I help you today?"  
  
"Hi, we're here to visit an alpha by the name of Karin Uzumaki. Today is her birthday," My mom says with a soft smile.  
  
"Of course! I should've known! You two look just alike! Right this way, please follow me!"  
  
We follow the nurse through the halls of the facility. The walls are decorated with drawings I can only assume were drawn by the members of the facility, and the tiles of the floor are patterned to look like a golden brick road. There are large kites hanging from the ceiling in the shapes of airplanes and birds. I can tell a lot of thought went into trying to make this facility as family friendly as possible.  
  
"Finally we make it to the housing ward where the nurse leads us to a door.  
  
"Here's your stop! Enjoy your stay!"  
  
"Thank you," I say as the nurse turns to leave. I turn back around at the sound of knocking and wait excitedly for the door to open. Muffled noises are the only warning I get before the door is thrown open and my mom is tackled by a blur of red. For a second I thought my mother had cloned herself, but after getting a closer look I realize that the blur is my aunt Karin.  
  
Finally, after a long and deep hug, she pulls away and looks to me with her bright red eyes and my breathe is blown away. My aunt is gorgeous! Her long red locks frame her angled face like liquid rose petals and her eyes light up with fire like passion. Her cheekbones are high, and she has small button nose that flows seamlessly into her pink cupid bow lips. There's a very light smattering of freckles sprinkled across her cheeks, but you wouldn't know if you weren't looking close enough to notice them. She's wearing a white dress that flares out at the hips and stops just below her knees, it accentuates her firm body shape but also softens the lines her edges.  
  
Feeling dazed, I don't notice when she launches herself into my arms for a hug, but I'm happy to comply. Burrowing into her warmth, I take a breath and instantly relaxes. Her scent reminds me of home, but instead of the familiarity I'm used to in my mom's scent, there is the promise of a new adventure. I could lay in her arms all day if she would let me.  
  
"Karin, this is your niece, Naru."  
  
"Naru! It's my birthday!" She tackles me into another excited hug, and I couldn't be happier.  
  
"Hi, auntie!" I say once she lets go, "We have presents!"  
  
"A puzzle? A puzzle Kushina?"  
  
"Not just a puzzle, but a puzzle and a... Pinwheel!"  
  
"Yay a Pinwheel!"  
  
We spent the next thirty minutes opening and playing with the presents my mom and I got for her, before going out to get ice cream.  
  
"Outside? Outside, Kushina?"  
  
"You want to go outside, Karin?" Mom asks, and after a nod of affirmation from Karin, says, "Okay we can walk to the little ice-cream parlor down the street."  
  
"Ice-Cream! Ice-Cream!" Karin chanted as we all got up to leave the facility, and once we get there I sit down with Karin while my mom goes to get the ice cream.  
  
"It's my birthday," She says to me as she happily blows on the pinwheel. I smile at her and move closer to play with her while we wait.  
  
"Here's your ice cream!" Mom says as she hands a cone to Karin and takes a seat.  
  
"Ice-cream!" She takes a lick.  
  
"You like it? Oh!" I say as Karins ice-cream falls off the cone and onto the floor. Quickly the scent that I've quickly come to appreciate and love turns sour as Karin stares at the sad melting clump of ice-cream on the floor.  
  
"Ice-cream. Ice-cream," She says dazedly.  
  
"Okay, Karin. Wait-."  
  
"My ice-cream. MY ICE-CREAM!"  
  
"Karin it's okay! It's okay, Karin!" My mom yells as she struggles to keep Karin from going to grab the ice-cream off of the floor, "Calm down, Karin! I'll get you- I'll get you another one!"  
  
"Ice-cream! My ice-cream Kushina! It's my birthday! I need ice-cream! I need ice-cream, Kushina! It's my birthday!"  
  
"Please go get her another ice-cream," My mom says to me as she continues to struggle with Karin, and I rush off to do as I was told. Behind me, Karin begins to sob as she's held down unable to get her ice cream. She continues to babble softly about her birthday and ice-cream. Everyone in the little parlor is staring at the little huddle my mom and aunt have created on the floor next to the lump of ice-cream.  
  
As soon as I'm able, I rush back to my mom's side and hand Karin her second ice-cream. She brightens up and eats her ice-cream as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"Birthday ice-cream," She says as her scent goes back to it's original state, and she smiles as we settle her back into her chair. Before we leave my mom apologizes to the people who were present during the incident and offers to pay for their ice-cream as compensation.  
  
Soon after we drop Karin off, we leave., and during the drive home my mom asks me how I felt. My response is:  
  
"I'm glad I went."  
  
"I'm glad you went as well."  
  
The rest of the ride is silent, but I'm sure my mom knew what I was thinking.  
  
Before today, Karin was just a name to me.  
  
Now she's a part of the family.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
When we finally make it into the house, it's to the sight of my dad cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"Minato, it's Sunday," My mom says after kissing him in greeting, "What are you doing mopping the floor?"  
  
"The Uchiha's invited us over for dinner Friday night," He said, but he didn't make eye-contact with either of us. He kept his head bowed into submission, almost like he was apologizing for something, and something about the picture rubbed me the wrong way.  
  
"Then shouldn't they be cleaning their kitchen?" My mother asks with a soft scoff before lifting my dads head so she could kiss him, "Did they invite all of us?"  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"Even our friend salmonella?" My mom chuckles out tiredly.  
  
"Kushina," My dad says, but it's filled with amusement and mirth, "Mikoto said that she felt bad that she hadn't invited us before and wants to get to know us properly."  
  
"And you wanna go?"  
  
"Yes, I think it would be nice..."  
  
"Then we'll go."  
  
Sunday didn't last forever, and despite having my entire family view changed, life moved on. I fell back into my daily routine of going to school and coming back home, except I wasn't able to pay attention in school. My mind kept wandering back to my visit with Karin, but soon reality hit.  
  
"Sasuke Uchiha likes you," Sakura said with a smirk as she sat next me in the library.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"He has this huge crush on you. It's painfully obvious even for someone as stoic as him."  
  
"What are you saying. There's no way he has a crush on me."  
  
"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?"  
  
"I don't need to bet to know Sakura," I say with a small laugh. How could she even come to that conclusion? Sasuke Uchiha liking me? HA!  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to prove it," She says before grabbing my arm and yanking me out of my seat. Sometimes I wonder where this girl get's her strength, "Come on I saw him talking with Neji between some bookshelves."  
  
She pulls me along until finally we hear voices. Looking between some books on the shelf, I see Sasuke and Neji just as Sakura said. As we settle in our place Neji's voice raises to a harsh whisper.  
  
"It's Naru!" Neji whisper yells to Sasuke, and I would feel offended if I hadn't already known what his feelings toward me were, "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki! You hate him!"  
  
"Actually, I don't. I like him and want him as a mate. It's not my problem if you don't understand that."  
  
My heart stops. What am I supposed to feel? The very same person who I've been trying to rid my lingering feelings of is admitting to liking me back. I feel ashamed at the fact that my omega celebrates joyously at the confession. I feel ashamed at the warm feeling that courses through my veins, and the relief I felt in that moment. I'm not supposed to be feeling like this! I'm supposed to be getting over him; I'm supposed to be moving on.  
  
I didn't feel the tears running down my cheeks until Sakura pats me on the shoulder with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," She says with deep regret etched on her face and swimming deep in her eyes, "I just- I thought-."  
  
"It's okay, I'm okay."  
  
She just nods and leads me to the designated omega bathroom where I cry, and cry, and cry. I cry until the bell rings for the last class of the day. Even then, though my tears have stopped the overwhelming feelings coursing through my veins don't, and for the rest of the day I'm forced to sit dazedly as I try to come to terms with the truth I'd tried to hide from.  
  
No matter how hard I tried...  
  
I'm not over Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really interacted much with people who live with mental disabilities so I followed the movie script heavily in this chapter. I didn't want to deviate only to offend, so I stuck with the professionally written stuff instead. Should you spot any mistakes I ask you to please point them out to me.
> 
> If there is anything you wish for me to change please don't hesitate to put it in the comments below. I read and respond to every comment, so I will make sure your comment is taken into consideration when editing this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to those who read this chapter, I know it may not have been easy. Please tell me what you thought in the comments below! I would love to hear what you have to say especially if it's a critique to write Karin'  
> s character more accurately!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	11. Dinner (Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the night of the sit down dinner hosted by the Uchiha family. What will happen with our protagonists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped the last chapter here is the summary I promised you:
> 
> Naru wakes up Sunday morning needing a distraction, and ends up going with Kushina to meet his aunt Karin as a means for said distraction. It's Karins birthday and after bonding with her for a bit they go out to an ice-cream parlor where Naru learns the hardships of being around a mentally disabled person.
> 
> The next day, during school, Sakura tells Naru that she thinks Sasuke likes him and pulls him toward the space where Sasuke and Neji were talking in the library. Naru hears Sasuke's confession and feels ashamed that he's so happy his feeling are finally returned. Forced to face the truth he conffesses that he hasn't actually gotten over Sasuke no matter how hard he tried.
> 
> Hopefully that helps for any confusion you may feel in this chapter (tbh with the way I have this chapter set up you won't really need the summary, except for maybe a part at the end, but I like to give options as I'm sure some of you like to have them). If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them in the comments below!
> 
> Without further adu,
> 
> Enjoy~

The dinner is today and I couldn't be any more excited. Sitting in front of my closet I scrutinize my clothing options. I want to look good for Naru, but not good enough for him to know.  
  
I was standing in front of my full length mirror holding up two different blazers, wondering which one would impress him more, when Itachi walks in.  
  
"I think this one brings out the red in your eyes," He says holding up a black blazer with red compliments.  
  
"Thanks, but why are you here brother?" I say to him. Despite my annoyance with him for putting his hands on Naru, I do have to appreciate him opening my eyes to my feelings.  
  
"I had a feeling I'd need to help my little brother impress his little crush."  
  
"You don't want him?" I'm a little skeptical, but also hopeful. I don't know if I'd be able to win Naru's heart if Itachi was my rival.  
  
"No, he's my type, but I see how much he means to you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But if you mess up again I may just have to take him for myself, so treat him right," There's an evil glint in his eyes as he says this, "Anyway, they're here so finish up and come down to greet them." And he leaves just as suddenly as he entered.  
  
My heart was beating out of my chest at the prospect of seeing Naru again. After everything I put him through I know that I have to make it up to him. I know his forgiveness runs far and wide, but I have a feeling that in my case I may have pushed him too far.  
  
Despite this I'm still holding out hope that maybe he will give me another chance. I'm willing to do anything to make him look at me like I mean something again. With my mind made up and my resolve set I finish up with and head down.  
  
Making it down I didn't know what I was expecting, but I don't think it was Naru in a dress. Seeing him stand there in all his innocent glory lighting up the room with his smile makes me want to be selfish and take him away so no one else can witness his greatness.  
  
I'll do anything to make sure he's mine. I'll even become his slave if that's what it takes to get him to be mine; although, with the way things are going, I might as well already be there.  
  
It's not until Itachi shoulder bumps me that I realize I'm staring, but how could I not. That dress is pure sin. He's wearing a dress that falls off both shoulders and tightens at the waist with a belt before flaring out in puffy plumes and stopping just above his knees.  
  
The top part is black and see through before being overlapped by a sleeveless orange layer. Lace lines the bottom of the dress and his sleeves seem to be painted onto his skin. His legs are uncovered showing smooth tan skin before being covered by small black pumps. A choker tops off the entire outfit.  
  
"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Namikaze-Uzumaki, pleasure to see you," I say, but my eyes never leave Naru's.  
  
"Pleasure to see you as well, Sasuke!" Mr. Namikaze-Uzumaki says with a bright smile and I can see where Naruto gets his coloring from, "My you've grown as well! It seems my son and I are the shortest here!"  
  
"Dad! Don't pull their attention to it!" Naru says, and I can't ever remember why I thought his voice was annoying. It's pure heaven for my ears.  
  
"Oh, son," Mr. Namikaze-Uzumaki says with a soft chuckle, "There's no need to be embarrassed."  
  
Naru just groans a little, but admits defeat by moving on. The night doesn't go how I imagined it to, but at least I didn't embarrass myself or make things worse with Naru. Our mothers gush over each other's cooking while exchanging recipes, and our fathers steadfastly ignore each other by standing at opposite ends of the room. Not that I blame Mr. Namkaze-Uzumaki, I'm avoiding my father as well.  
  
Naru doesn't ignore me, but he doesn't initiate conversation either. Instead he speaks with my grandfather and brother about how adding some type of chemical to plant life might affect it.  
  
I'm not sure whether or not it's okay to speak with him, and I have no knowledge on that topic, so I just leave him be. It's like that for most of the night until it's finally time to sit down for dinner.  
  
To my pleasure Naru sits across from me...  
  
By choice.  
  
Despite my high spirits, my mood quickly drops when my dad opens his mouth.  
  
"Well, I for one feel that the neighborhood is really coming together," He says with a smile before taking a bite of food.  
  
"What do you mean?" Naru asks.  
  
"Well, for one you fixed your yard," He smiles, but it feels wrong and full of malice, "And they finally cut down that big, ugly tree."  
  
Seeing Naru wilt in sadness fills me with rage.  
  
"Dad what do you even know about that tree? You barely even leave the house," I say, "And if it weren't for mom's love of gardening our yard would look worse than their's did." The silence that follows is thick with tension.  
  
"A-Anyway," My mother says in an attempt to change the topic, "Naru, you and Sasuke are going to be graduating next year, are you excited?"  
  
"Oh! Yes! Thank the lord," He says with a soft laugh.  
  
"You don't like high school?" My dad asks.  
  
"N-No, high school is okay but I'll be happy when I'm finished."  
  
"Then I guess college is off the plan for the future," My father says before mumbling, "Probably too stupid to get in anyway."  
  
With the way Naru frowned I know he heard it.  
  
"Actually, I will be attending a university," Naru says, but I can see the fear of judgment swimming deep in his eyes. I tap his foot softly in hopes that it reassures him, and it seems to work like a charm, "I have my sights set on the ivy league universities. Yale, Harvard, etcetera."  
  
"Really? You know it's hard to get a full ride scholarship for those schools," My mother says, "But I'm sure you can it. You can do anything you set your mind to."  
  
"I know scholarships are hard to come by for those schools, so I've been looking into other options. If it comes down to it, I want to pay for most, if not all of my tuition, so I've been saving money to help."  
  
"You mean the money you get from our neighbors for your eggs?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, but that wouldn't be enough so I've been finding other ways to get the money as well."  
  
The conversation shifts from the topic of school, and soon dinner is over. Before they leave, Naru pulls me aside.  
  
"I heard your confession in the library, and while I'm not ready to accept your feelings, I do forgive you," He says before bounding off with his family bidding everyone goodbye.  
  
"Well, I think their a nice family," My mother says while we're cleaning the table.  
  
"Street rat."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's a street rat. How else is he making the money to pay for tuition at an Ivy League university?" My father says with contempt, "But it makes sense with how his family seems to let him run free like they do. Letting him wear dresses and heels like he did. An omega like him needs to be tied down taught proper manners. Omegas like him don't have a choice, that's what alpha's are for. To make the choices for them."  
  
"Fugaku!" Mother exclaims.  
  
"This is why I mated a beta. Omegas start off obedient, but end up-."  
  
A loud crack resounds through room and Father raises a hand to his assaulted cheek, "You will not speak about that boy, or any omega, like that ever again tis household or so help me lord!" Mother says. This is the most anger I've seen my mother express in all my life. It's terrifying, "You will fix that attitude, I've put up with it for too long. If you refuse to do so, then I can't guarantee that I will be here tomorrow."  
  
It isn't until much that I learned of my father going into therapy.  
  
Later that night I lay in my bed and try to forget that moment of anger, but it seems to blaze in my mind. I think about how my father always belittles the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, but why? Why does do it?  
  
I never get my answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I love to hear your thoughts, so put them in the comments down below!
> 
> P.S. If you need inspiration for Naru's dress just do a quick search of 'Female Naruto' and use your imagination for the rest!^^
> 
> P.P.S. For those who don't know Etcetera is just the full word for the abbreviation 'etc.'
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	12. Dinner (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru's thoughts on what happened during dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

I was getting ready for the dinner when my mother walked into my room with a box. I'd expressed all week that I didn't know what to wear. None of my clothes seemed good enough. I wanted to impress everyone at the dinner and show them that we are a respectable family, but I hadn't found a good outfit to convey that message. Now, here I am hours before the dinner, still with nothing to wear.  
  
"You seem to be having some trouble there," Mom says as she watches me hold up a blouse with some slacks.  
  
"Do you think this blouse goes better with these slacks, or that skirt?"  
  
"I think you'll look beautiful no matter what you're wearing, but because I know how much this means to you I took it upon myself to fix the problem."  
  
"Yeah? Is that what the box is for?"  
  
"Mhm, open it."  
  
Opening the box reveals a beautiful black and orange dress that shimmers with breathtaking promises.  
  
"Mom... It's beautiful, and I know for a fact that dad got this," I say with a wet chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, he had to come in to help me," She says while sheepishly scratching the back of her neck, "You know my sense of fashion is shit."  
  
"Thank you anyway. I'm sure to impress them with this."  
  
"Right, but you really need to hurry or else we'll be late!" And with a slap to the butt she leaves with the ring of her laughter echoing behind her.  
  
Walking over to the Uchiha's home has never seemed like a daunting task, but now I feel so something heavy settle deep within my soul. Sasuke's confession in the library echo through my mindscape, and I have to remind myself to breathe properly.  
  
'Come on Naru, it's just a dinner. Nothing more, nothing less.' I tell myself as my mother knocks on the door. The wait never felt longer.  
  
"Kushina! Minato!" Mrs. Uchiha exclaims happily upon seeing us, "It's so wonderful of you to be here! I'm so happy you could make it!"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Mikoto," My mother says with a soft smile, "Thank you for inviting us."  
  
"Come in! Come in! Set your food down on the table, dinner will be starting soon."  
  
I was starting to think that this wouldn't be so bad when Sasuke finally decided to join everyone in the main room. When our eyes locked my breath gets caught my throat.  
  
Sasuke looked just as gorgeous as he did when I first met him. He looks every bit the alpha that I had once wholeheartedly believed he would be.  
  
He was wearing a black collared shirt held together at the neck with a black formal tie. Overlapping the shirt is a black blazer with red compliments on the collar and embroidered into the fabric.  
  
All this paired with black slacks and dress shoes. There was a touch of red makeup around his eyes, cheeks, and lips and his hair slicked back on one side only to fall dramatically to the other side.  
  
His smoldering eyes bore into mine even as he speaks to my parents. I feel hot under his gaze, and my mind gets cloudy as my scent releases. Thankfully, my dad snaps me out of my daze by slinging his arm around my shoulders and complaining about how we're the shortest ones here.  
  
Thankful for the distraction, I realize I have to get my head in the game if I don't want to embarrass myself.  
  
After a few more greetings, everyone soon branches off to speak with each other, and I was left alone. That is until Madara came to stand next to me.  
  
How's the gardening going? I see you've added a wider variety of flowers since I've stopped helping," He said.  
  
"Yeah, I decided it was the best way to expand my knowledge."  
  
"Wonderful, I'm happy it's going so well for you."  
  
Itachi joins in our small talk before dinner finally starts, but my attention is split between gardening techniques and Sasuke. He stands to the side looking distractingly handsome in that blazer, and every time our eyes meet each other it feels like meeting him all over again.  
  
Finally, Mrs. Uchiha announces that it's time to eat. As we all go to sit down I decide to follow my desires and sit across from Sasuke at the table. The way his face lights up makes me feel warm inside, but I swallow the feeling and drown it in common sense.  
  
He broke my heart twice, why am I even entertaining the idea of giving him a third chance to do the same thing?  
  
Deep down I know the answer.  
  
The dinner was silent as the food is passed around, but Mr. Uchiha starts the conversation soon after everything settles down. He never really rubbed me the right way. Even as a kid I knew that behind that pristine exterior there is something rotting and dark.  
  
"Well, I for one feel that the neighborhood is really coming together," He says with a smile before taking a bite of food.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask, but am afraid of the answer. Despite that I put on a brave face. I can't let my fears control me, and maybe I was wrong in my assessment of Mr. Uchiha. Maybe he's hurting inside and just needs someone to understand his pain.  
  
"Well, for one you fixed your yard," He smiles a sharp and menacing thing that freezes me to the core, "And they finally cut down that big, ugly tree."  
  
My mood sinks like the food in my stomach as the words he'd spoken finally registers in my mind. How could he talk about the tree like that when he hadn't even experienced it in its full glory? We were robbed of amazing sights and he's happy about it?  
  
Not to mention all of the Hurt and pain I feel when remembering what Sasuke did to me.  
  
Sasuke surprises me when he speaks up for me and the tree. He'd always been cowardly when faced with his father's authority. He'd always stepped down and allowed his father to choose for him, even if his father chose a path filled to the brim of pain and regret.  
  
He never thought for himself, always listening to others, but now it seems that he's come to terms with his person.  
  
As the dinner continued I felt as if I was the object of Mr. Uchiha's anger, but even as I felt the need to submit and cower in a corner Sasuke was there to remind me that I wasn't alone.  
  
This bout of bravery is exactly what I was looking for in him years ago, but I'm a little sad to think about how it took so long for him to become that person.  
  
By the end of the dinner I feel content with my feelings concerning Sasuke and his family, despite being the target of Mr. Uchiha's rage and bitterness. I'm willing to forgive Sasuke one more time, I'm willing to look him in those eyes one more time.  
  
"I heard your confession in the library, and while I'm not ready to accept your feelings, I do forgive you," I say to Sasuke after pulling him aside. What he does after this will determine whether or not we have a future together.  
  
That night, as I undress and prepare for bed, I'm filled with a hopeful feeling. Thinking back to everything that happened tonight maybe Sasuke did change for the better.  
  
Maybe I can love him completely again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	13. Mating Day (Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the school's annual mating day festival where they allow the students to mingle with each other and possibly choose a lifelong mate. What happens with our protagonists?
> 
> OR
> 
> Sasuke waxes poetry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that will follow the original story. There are two reasons:
> 
> 1\. The script for the movie I had been using for inspiration, and to refresh the story in my mind, doesn't go further than this point.
> 
> 2\. I'd had plans of deviating from the original around this time anyway. I'll also be adding on a few chapters of my own that weren't in the original story as well.
> 
> I hope those of you still reading don't mind this slight change of course. Enjoy~

The dinner was a success in my opinion, now I just had to get Naru to feel the same way he once did about me. That's easier said than done, but I have a plan.  
  
I've been growing a sycamore sapling to gift Naru on our school's mating day festival. The mating day festival is a day where everyone gathers in the school's gym like an assembly but instead the floor is covered in stations like the game stalls you'll see at a Japanese New Year's festival.  
  
All the omega's of our school dress up nice and come in without their scent patches to show off all of their positive attributes to attract a mate from their station, and the alpha's walk around and flaunt to the omega's that catch their interest. Some alpha's even bring gifts to entice the omega even more.  
  
When an omega has chosen the alpha they like best they'll allow the alpha behind the little counter separating them, and will put up a sign to show they're off limits. Most matings don't last after high school, but it's a nice way to allow the students to experiment romantically in a safe environment.  
  
I hope this opportunity helps me re-gain even a little of Naru's trust back.  
  
On the day of the festival no classes are in session. Instead every omega in the school is in the gym all day setting up their station. When lunch time rolls around all of the beta's and alpha's will be able to enter and try to win their chosen mates interest.  
  
I'm trembling from all the nervous energy rumbling within me. What if Naru chooses someone else? What if the instincts telling me to grow a Sycamore were wrong? What if I Hurt Naru again?  
  
I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if that were to happen. After all that I'd put him through I'm surprised he'd forgiven me as he did. The bell for lunch echoes through the school announcing the beginning of matimg day, and all of us alpha's and beta's eagerly rush to the gym to see what the omega's have in store for us.  
  
We were not disappointed. Bright, flashy colors invade our vision and smells of the finest dessert delicacies, and scents, settle in our noses. The omega's had truly outdone themselves, but there was only one that mattered to me.  
  
I weave my way through the crowd ignoring any of the calls directed at me. No other omega is as important to me than Naru, I'd already made that mistake once before, I will not be making it again. Never have I been more happy for things to be alphabetically ordered. I make my way to Naru's stall as soon as it comes into view.  
  
His stall is sad and alone, no one else there to flaunt for him or attempt to catch his attention. He'd always been the pariah of the school with no alpha or beta being happy that an omega had outdone them academically, and the omega's shunned him for being so outspoken with his opinions. Despite all the odds stacking he had always been unwaveringly himself.  
  
I don't know whether to be happy or angry that no one saw the same value in him that I did now. I feel ashamed that I'd once been that person as well, but I'm no longer that ignorant or naive. I will never let Naru down that way again.  
  
"Naru," I say once I'm in earshot. He's leaning on the counter in front of him looking beautiful in his sunny yellow dress that seems painted onto his chest, showing the small expansion of his cleavage, before flaring out into many ruffles and stopping mid-thigh.  
  
Thigh high stockings, topped with little yellow lace bows, cover most of his legs. I can't help but notice that though he's dressed to impress, with no one to impress, he just looks bored out of his skull. That is until I call his name to catch his attention.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
"Hey...," Words seem to leave me in that moment, but I pushed on anyway, "I have a gift for you. I hope you accept..."  
  
I finally hand over the tiny Sycamore sapling I'd been growing with my hopes high, and my fear just as consuming.  
  
At seeing the tree so many emotions swimming through Naru's eyes in that I had no hope of identifying them all, but the one I could identify was appreciation. He noticed the effort that I had put into this gift, and appreciated it. Taking that as a positive sign, I continue talking.  
  
"I know you said you weren't ready to give me another chance just yet, but that's not what I'm asking for right now. I'm asking for a chance to prove myself to you again. To prove to you that I can be the alpha that you'd always dreamed I would be for you."  
  
"Oh, Sasuke," I can see tears forming in his eyes, "You just keep making it harder to get over you."  
  
My heart flutters at his words, and the burning desire to hold him close almost consumes me, but I know that I can't act on my desires. I have right to, not after everything that I'd done to him. I don't know how to respond, so I don't, but even with my being speechless, Naru seems to understand everything I'm feeling.  
  
"Thank you," He says with a soft smile looking like picture perfect innocence, and not for the first time I wonder why I ever pushed him away, "I accept your gift."  
  
The sound of the little door opening granting me access to the space behind the counter releases the tension that had settled in my chest. I finally get to be as close to him as I've always wanted; as I've always denied myself.  
  
I step into his space and take a deep breath of the scent I'd fallen in love with. Taking the moment of stagnation as a chance to step closer, I continue until we're chest to chest.  
  
Looking down into those crystal blue eyes, I know that this feeling is something I want to feel for the rest of my life. I also know that I'll only feel this way around Naruto.  
  
Naruto is my beginning and my end, he is my everything. Our breaths mingle with each other as we stare into each other's eyes. This closeness settles my alpha, but I want to be even closer. I want no space between us; I want to feel his weight in my arms.  
  
"Can I hold you?"  
  
My heart pounds at his hesitation, but I hold steady. If he wasn't ready I'd wait until he was. At this moment I realize everything wrong with my Father's ideals. Omega's aren't meant to follow. They lead us alpha's and beta's.  
  
Naruto leads me, and without him I'd be so lost. Without him I'd be nothing but a shell of brawn and power. My thoughts are interrupted when Naru burrows into my chest with his arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
  
"Hold me like we're lovers. Treat me like I treated you, show me how precious I am to you now," He mumbles into my ear, and I couldn't have any more compliant to his wishes.  
  
I'll show him how much he means to me and more.  
  
There's no other goal as important as this one is to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering why this was a quadruple update well... It's because my birthday is this week and I wanted gift you all multiple updates so you can share the joy with me!😁
> 
> What did you think? I love to hear your thoughts, so share them with me in the comments below! I'll think of it as an early birthday present from you, hehe😄
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


End file.
